Princesses Aren't Always Perfect
by Whitesiren
Summary: Serena Peacecraft is the rightful heir of the Sanq kingdom, being a happy-go-lucky child she has her own shortcomings aboutthe kingdom at her parents her responsibilites and everyone sees that she isn't yet fit to inherit the kingdom, so no one ever ques
1. I Can Only Be Myself

Disclaimer: I don't own GW or SM.  
  
A/N: I never watched GW so there might be something wrong with the story characters, timeline etc.  
  
Summary: Serena wasn't always perfect, her childhood days are filled with memories of being inferior to her cousin Relena. Her parents, her kingdom, the household help all dotted on perfect Relena and always shakes their head at Serena, the scrawny little brat who doesn't deserve to be called a princess. Holding a grudge, she ran away and after 6 years returned to come back to claim the throne that was rightfully hers.  
  
Chapter 1a Princesses Aren't Always Perfect  
  
Serena Peacecraft laughed gaily running like the wind, back in the vast patch of grass in her family's estate. Her dress was torn, muddy and her hair was a mess. It was already mid-afternoon, Serena's blue eyes widened some more as she realized she was late in meeting some dignitaries from the colonies.  
  
"Oh no!" Serena exclaimed running hastily back to the palace.  
  
"Now where have you been young lady?" Her nanny, Millie asked nostrils flaring. Serena squirmed under her gaze and apologized profusely. Her nanny shook her head at her disappointedly and grabbed her arm dragging her back to her room to change her dirty clothes.  
  
"Don't give me a hard time now, Princess." Millie warned as she undressed her and placed her at the tub. Serena squealed and tried to get away. "OH NO.you are not gonna give me anymore trouble today. It's a good thing that your older cousin Relena is here to greet those guests. That should have been you're responsibility." The nanny spoke disapprovingly at her.  
  
After the bath, Serena stared at herself in the mirror. She frowned at the many ruffles and laces of her dress and looked weakly to her nanny. Millie glared at her enjoying her discomfort. Serena stood up with a hmph and tried to walk out the door.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Millie asked with a growl. "Downstairs." Serena answered snottily. "No, you can't go down yet. You're parents have to lie for the reason of you're absence. They said you're sick so you're going to stay sick until tonight." Millie told her angrily. Serena scowled but went back to her head. "You may leave me now." Serena spoke with irritation. The nanny walked out muttering obscenities about Serena not being a very appropriate princess.  
  
After awhile, she went back to sit in front of her huge vanity mirror and stared criticizing herself at her reflection. She made faces at it and mimic the several faces her nanny made when she scolded her. She wasn't usually so snotty with the household help but Millie was so snotty herself. Millie was the new nanny who replaced Lita a week ago. Serena still didn't understand why Lita has to be replaced but according to her mother, Lita always allow Serena to go wherever she wants and was not watching her enough.  
  
"SO what?" Serena thought. "Lita knows that I can take care of myself."  
  
She went back to stare at herself in the mirror. She squinted at her reflection and scrutinizes herself. Soon moonlight reflected through her balcony and she stood up to make her entrance.  
  
"Serena! You're well now!" Her mother greeted her kissing her lightly at her cheek. Serena had on a monotonous expression. She always hated this parties.they make her feel inferior. The people were stuck-up and full of themselves. She'd rather dine with peasants any day than listen to this people brag.  
  
Serena surveyed the ballroom and found her cousin talking to several important figures in the society. Her cousin looked stunning, since she was older and already 16 while Serena was still 10, Relena's body was far more developed. When people compared her they never minded the age difference and instantly declared that Relena was more beautiful. (AS IF!) Relena always brag that if people only talk to each other there would be no more wars, Serena thought that the idea was stupid, and was surprised when people praised her cousin for it.  
  
Relena was an idealist while she was a realist. Serena already understand concepts about the human world and their instinct to fight. Serena fidgeted as her mother, graceful as ever introduced her to the President of some country. Serena was relieved as her mother finished the introductions to some nobles they were the last. The nobles and several others hid their displeasure at Serena's lack of attention to their bragging.  
  
Serena breathed a sigh of relief as she realized that her duties were over.  
  
"Serena! Over here!" Her cousin Relena waved her over.  
  
Serena secretly groaned and wondered what her 'PERFECT' cousin wants with her.  
  
"Good evening, Relena." Serena greeted with a curtsy trying not to show any signs of disgust. She stared with curiosity at the boys surrounding her cousin. She looked expectantly for any introductions.  
  
"Oh how rude of me!" Relena exclaimed with false pretenses. She never considered her little cousin to be important. Relena only thought that it would be civil and appropriate to call her over and greet her.  
  
"These are my new bodyguards." Relena nodded pointing. "Meet Duo, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei." Serena curtsied politely to them but stared interestedly at Duo. Relena turned her back on her and chatted to Quatre. Duo noticed Serena's gaze and was feeling kinda awkward.  
  
"Whatcha lookin at kid?" Duo asked smiling.  
  
"Your braid is so long." Serena said with a bit of amazement.  
  
"Yeah.well." Duo said embarrassed.  
  
"Serena! It's not proper to gawk at people." Relena scolded righteously.  
  
Serena secretly rolled her eyes. She flashed the group a smile and went up the stairs.  
  
She watched the party from the gallery at the second floor. She was BORED, BORED, BORED. Her ears perked up and a her eyes lighted up in delight as she heard the name of her friend being announced arriving.  
  
"MINA!" Serena yelled not containing her excitement anymore. Forgetting thoughts of how to act in public she picked up the hem of her skirts and rushed down the stairs. She missed the sounds of disapproval from the guests as she took the steps two at a time. Serena unluckily lost her step and was soon falling headfirst down the stairs.  
  
He mother let out a horrified scream, and the guests who were shaking their heads of disapproval now had their breaths intake at the scene before them.  
  
A/N: Review. I'm giving this until 4 chapters to see if anyone's interested and if not I'll discontinue the fic. 


	2. I'll Come Back Some Day

Disclaimer: I don't own GW or SM.  
  
A/N: I know that there's a lot of error with the summary so please forgive me. If I have the time I'll fix it. And also I forgot to mention, I'm thinking about making this a Serena/Heero fic.  
  
Chapter 1b  
  
He was examining the room as soon as he came in, carefully watching so that no one tries anything funny. He heard the shout and he was near the staircase when the little princess started running. Everything happened so fast he quickly sprang to action.  
  
He ran and was just in time when he caught the princess. They lay sprawled on the floor. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. He quickly checked for any bruises and broken bones and found that she had twisted her ankle. In not less than a minute, the little girl was taken from his arms by her mother.  
  
Serena was in a moment of shock, her head protected by the man who had caught her. He held her securely and checked her for any broken bones. He looked at her when she winced in pain. Serena got out of her momentary shock when he looked at her. His eyes were Prussian blue, piercing and unsettling that Serena swallowed. She held on to him for dear life as more people flocked over to them.  
  
She was now trembling not with fear of the incident but the way everyone would shake their heads in disapproval at her again. She bowed her head shamefully and cringe as her foot hurt painfully. She was now at the arms of her mother who was crying and murmuring things to her of how awful she had been.  
  
Her father talked to the young man who had saved her while her mother carried her like a baby protectively. Serena stared at her savior curiously.  
  
"Heero Yui, thank you for saving my daughter's life." Her father said gratefully.  
  
Heero shrugged indicating that he was only doing his job.  
  
Relena was frowning at her cousin's unladylike behavior and was only a bit worried when she fell down. All thoughts of proper behavior flew out of her system as she saw Heero saving Serena. Fighting the crowd Relena made her way.  
  
"HEEROOOOO!" Someone yelled. Everyone turned.  
  
Serena giggled as her usually composed cousin was latching herself to the man known as Heero Yui shamelessly. Heero's calm, emotionless eyes panicked for a couple of seconds then calmed down again as he politely told Relena to go away. Then and there Serena decided that she like this man.  
  
Her mother heard her giggle and shot her a warning look and sent her marching back to her room.  
  
Serena ignored the pain in her left foot as she trudged back to her room.  
  
"Your child twisted her ankle." Heero told Lady Peacecraft.  
  
"Serena." Her mother called out warningly, Serena quickened her pace back to her room.  
  
Later that night, her foot already bandaged properly Lady Peacecraft was gently combing the hair of her daughter.  
  
"Mother, I'm sorry for tonight, I didn't mean to make a fool of myself." Serena apologized hesitantly.  
  
"It's alright Ser." Her mother answered her voice strained.  
  
"Mom?" Serena asked again after awhile. She continued when her mother didn't answer her. "Why does Relena have many bodyguards?" Serena questioned.  
  
"Relena is an important figure for Peace on Earth and the colonies." She told her.  
  
"Are you disappointed that I'm not as good as Relena?" Serena asked in a small voice.  
  
"Of course not I accept you as my daughter and I love you. I wouldn't want you to become someone you're not." Her mother said soothingly. Serena hugged her mom and fell asleep at her mother's arms.  
  
Serena woke up in the middle of the night. She tried to stand up wondering how painful her foot will hurt. She was only mildly surprised when it didn't hurt anymore; she always had been a fast healer. Opening the door and closing it quietly she tiptoed at the hallway wanting to go to the kitchens since she never had anything to eat at the party.  
  
Knowing that her mother would have a fit if she saw her walking with her so- called injury, Serena carefully made her way thinking that nearly everyone would already be asleep. She passed by the library and nearly gasped out loud when she heard voices.  
  
"We've talked about this lots of times, dear." She heard her father speak. "You need to toughen up when it comes to bringing up Serena." Her father continued.  
  
"Toughen up?" Her mother asked with anger. "I raise my daughter just fine."  
  
"Look at what happened today, it's a disaster!" Her father bellowed.  
  
"Listen to your husband Elizabeth." Serena heard her aunt Lilly, the mother of Relena speak to her mother. "Serena needs some good influence in her, she should take some classes my Relena is taking, it would surely improve her manners." Aunt Lilly said with a nod.  
  
"Serena is a very liberated, she'd hate those classes, especially if we force her to take them." Her mother protested.  
  
"I don't care whether she likes it or not! I wont have any of my family become a fool in any social gatherings." Her father said with finality.  
  
"Are you ashamed of your daughter?" Her mother asked coldly, her father was silent, without waiting for an answer she exited the library.  
  
Serena sank back to the shadows to avoid to being seen. As soon as her mother was gone she listened again.  
  
"I wish my daughter is more like Relena. She should be aware of her responsibilities as a Peacecraft." Her father spoke, Serena imagined him shaking his head disappointedly as he spoke this. Serena couldn't hear anymore as her Aunt responded something. No matter, she doesn't want to hear anymore.  
  
Clenching her teeth, she as good as ran back to her room, forgetting that she was hungry. She was shaking as soon as she opened the knob; she collapsed at her bed and breathed deeply. Still trembling she sat up and was soon facing her mirror.  
  
A lone tear fell down her cheek, and a sob escaped from her throat. She stared angrily at herself. Why can't she be more like Relena they say? Relena is sooo perfect, so dignified, so strong, while she...while she...  
  
Serena can't think anymore as she allowed herself one act of weakness, she cried.  
  
Her father was ashamed of her; she was a disgrace to the family. Hell, she doesn't even like herself anymore. Not after tonight, not after what she have heard. Well tomorrow things will be different...Serena vowed. She'll go and study in all those classes her know-it-all cousin attends to, she might even be nice to the show-off, maybe even wear those girly dresses everyday if it will please them. She'd be the perfect daughter, she'll be very mature and grow up, she'll do anything, anything to change her father's opinion on her and make them proud that she's a Peacecraft.  
  
So for the next week, Serena did just that. Unfortunately, everyone seems to be suspicious of her actions. She was even overly nice at that bitchy cousin of hers that even her mother was in disbelief. After the week was done, Serena was uptight, tired and utterly exhausted, yet proud of herself. The next day she woke up early to say goodbye to her parents who was going on a trip to the colonies.  
  
"Why Serena! I'm surprised that you woke up so early." Her father praised. Serena beamed and kissed her parents goodbye. "Don't give your nanny a hard time watching you while we're gone ok?" Her mother asked with a smile, Serena was in a good mood that even Relena's presence didn't bother her.  
  
That night Serena was sleeping soundly, happy that she wasn't a pain to her parents for the entire week. If she can keep this up they might even begin to trust her again and Relena wont be so perfect in their eyes anymore. Tomorrow, she's going to wake up early again...  
  
The next day...  
  
Serena woke up with a gasp. She overslept! Flinging back her covers, she hurriedly dressed and opened her door to run to her class. Silence greeted her. "Where are the servants?" Serena wondered. She kept walking and walking no one was there to greet her. "Where is everyone?"  
  
She went to the library and found the person she least liked to see.  
  
"Relena?" Serena spoke with a swallow. There were unshed tears on Relena's eyes and to Serena's utter shock, Relena ran and hugged her. "What's wrong?" Serena asked nervous.  
  
"Ser? You're parents are dead." Relena whispered the distressing news.  
  
"What?" Serena gasped, stepping out of Relena's embrace.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU! How dare you play such a trick on me?" Serena shouted glaring heatedly at Relena. "This is no joke, you're parents transportation crashed, you're father's body has already been found dead, and people are trying to find you're mother's body." Relena said solemnly.  
  
"Then she can't be dead! They can't be dead!" Serena yelled backing away to the door and fleeing. "Serena!" Relena called out to her.  
  
3 days later there was a mass held for her parents and then they were going to bury her dad. They never did found her mother's body and Serena never gave up hope. But still.she was all alone now. Who's going to take care of her?  
  
Serena was in a state of shock all throughout the ordeal, she nodded numbly when people offered their condolences, her state of shock vanished however when people came in front to see the dead body of her father. Reality sank in and she couldn't deal. Serena stood up abruptly and ran.She ran and ran until her knees gave out on her and fell on the soft earth crying.  
  
"SERENA!" People yelled after her. But Serena didn't hear any of them and at that moment the skies darkened. "WE'Re UNDER ATTACK!" Someone shouted and in a second guns were being fired and everyone was already panicking. "Serena!" Her cousin Relena went after her but was topped by one of her bodyguards.  
  
Serena continued running away from them, she was running not from the gunfire but from the reality of the events that now left her to be an orphan. She was dimly aware that Heero Yui the guy who saved her last week was running after her, probably by Relena's order. But Serena didn't care, a bomb fell from the sky and Serena felt someone grabbed her.  
  
Expecting the person to be Heero, Serena was surprised when she found herself staring at a stranger's eyes. "Who are you?" Serena whispered her throat dry. "My name's Haruka and I'm going to take you out of here safe and sound Princess." The guy Haruka grinned.  
  
"OH." Serena murmured. Haruka clutched her protectively and ran towards a safer place when another bomb dropped.  
  
Soon it was all over, "Hey are you alright?" Haruka asked gently. He wiped the smudge on Serena's cheek and grinned. "C'mon everything's fine now. The gundams have taken care of it." Haruka told her. Serena nodded and got up.  
  
"Let's go." Haruka guided her to his transportation. "Aren't we going back to the palace?" Serena asked curious. "Nah, I'm taking you somewhere else." Haruka said. "Why? Do you want to go back to that place?" He asked softly.  
  
Serena glanced back to the palace that was nearly destroyed and was silent.  
  
"Hey, it's okay. If you want I'll take you back to the palce." Haruka said soothingly.  
  
Serena shook her head. "No. Take me with you" she whispered head bent afraid that she might cry.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll come back here one day. When you're ready and when you're heart has already healed." Harula promised.  
  
"Really?" Serena asked looking up to him.  
  
"Really." Haruka assured her.  
  
They started walking. "Thank you for saving me by the way, my name's Serena, where will we be going?" Serena asked. "You'll see." Haruka said mysteriously.  
  
They boarded the shuttle and were about to leave. "Say goodbye now Princess." Haruka told her. "I have nothing to say goodbye to." Serena said seriously eyes turning glassy.  
  
Haruka looked at her sympathetically.  
  
Serena gave a last look to the home she'd be leaving behind. "I'll come back, and I'll make mom and dad proud of me for being a Peacecraft when I do." She vowed as they disappeared into the sky.  
  
A/N: Next chapter will be when Serena has returned 6 years later. 


	3. Happy BDay Relena

Disclaimer: I don't own GW or SM.

Chapter 2                     Happy birthday Relena

A/N: Thank you to the following people…

Angelight I'm glad that you like it, I'll try not to have a lot of Relena bashing in this story, I really have nothing personal against her, having not really seen the GW series but I cant make any promises, it all depends on the flow, I know that Serena isn't usually envious but I needed that for the story…

Sweet Sere I'll update as soon as I can, and I'll try to make it a Heero/Sere but I have to confess that I'm not very good at developing relationships.

Aznchibidragon I'm not yet sure about the rest of the scouts, maybe, maybe not. I'm not even sure how the rest of this story turns out.

Lilaclight I'm already writing chap 4 so don't worry…

Punkpixie Thank you! I'm glad that you think that it's original.

Ctmw I'll e-mail you one of these days and I'm pleased that you like the idea. 

Reily yuy happy you like it, and I'm thinking of making it a Sere/Heero

Cosmos Hope you like this third chap.

Moon-bunny-87 I'm not sure about being the best but thank you, I cant guarantee about the long chaps but I'll update often. 

Serena Yuy Glad that you like it, I love your stories btw and I hope that you update bittersweet soon. 

And thank you for the rest who reviewed.

It was a sunny day, the skies so blue and not a cloud in sight. The streets were filled with busy people all running off to their jobs. It was such a fine day, it was also the day of Relena Peacecraft's birthday. At the moment the birthday girl longed to get out of her huge, stylishly designed office at the Peacecraft building. She was just about to answer another call and was signing some papers at the same time when Dorothy came in. 

"Relena! Happy birthday." Dorothy greeted.

Relena didn't answer her and was busy talking to the phone. 

"Hey RELENA?" Dorothy asked louder. 

Relena looked up. "Hey sorry, I was busy for the moment." Relena apologized.

"You're always busy. Bet you even forget that today's your birthday." Dorothy said wryly. 

Relena's attention was once again directed to the papers at her desks.

"Really Len, why are you working yourself to death?" Dorothy asked frowning. 

Relena sighed. "I don't know…" She exhaled tiredly, her eyes darting towards the family photo at the edge of her desk.

"It's been 6 years already." Dorothy commented sympathetic. 

Relena nodded her eyes turning sad. She then noticed a little girl that was barely seen behind the photo, picking up and examining it closely, her eyes widened in surprise. 

"I didn't even know she was present during that family photo." Relena murmured.

"Hmmm?" Dorothy asked coming closer to what Relena was so interested at.

"Who's this?" Dorothy asked pointing.

"My cousin Serena, it's a miracle she didn't run off someplace when they took the photo." Relena spoke with a sad smile. 

"Where is she now?" Dorothy asked picking up the photo and peering at it. 

Relena shook her head and was silent. Dorothy waited patiently for her to continue.

"I honestly don't know, everyone presumes that she's dead during the bombing at her parents funeral and maybe she is. Only Heero claims that when he was trying to save her, a man got to her." Relena spoke with a thought.

"Kidnapping?" Dorothy asked with a frown.

"At first we thought it was, we waited for a ransom note but none came, then we decide to look for her or even just her body. But we never did find anything, everyone presumed that she was dead." Relena spoke softly. Even if she never did care much for her cousin, she was still family. "We never got a chance to look for her further because soon after that the war has already begun." Relena continued. 

Dorothy was silent giving her friend a chance of privacy as she remembered the painful incident. 

"If Serena's alive, I wonder where she is…" Relena pondered looking out the glass window of her 47th floor office.

 Outside the Peacecraft building, someone got down from a black, stretch limo. The stranger was wearing a designer outfit, looking stunning in a pretty blue sundress that goes down to her knees and a hat that covers most of her face.

She walked past the entrance not even stopping when the doorman greeted her. Inside, the security stopped her to get some identification. She took off her hat revealing beautiful golden blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. The guard stopped in mid-sentence awed at the beautiful stranger. She gave him a secretive smile and continued walking. She passed by a metal detector, without a pause and she passed through, when the room erupted with the alarm sound. The security all came running. The guard snapped out of his daze, "Stop her!" He shouted.

Duo Maxwell was leaning bored against the wall next to the private elevator leading straight to Relena's office. His eyes bulged out however when a beautiful women entered his daze vision. 

"Hey…" Duo drawled with a smile. "Where did you come from?" 

The woman gave her a flirtatious smile but didn't say anything her eyes fixed on the numbers atop the elevator. 

"So do you have an appointment with Relena? She's very busy you know." Duo asked trying to strike up a conversation. 

The girl didn't answer for a moment then flashed him a charming smile. "I don't."

"Well, I guess I can't let you meet her…security and all." Duo said shrugging apologetically. 

The elevator then opened. "I didn't ask for you permission, luv." The woman entered the elevator and winked at him pushing the close button.

"HEY!" Duo exclaimed and pounded on the door.

"DUO! Did anyone go through here?" His fellow comrade Quatre asked. 

"Yeah, a beautiful woman." Duo answered.

"Why did you let her go?" Quatre asked nearly shouting.

Duo shrugged helplessly. Wufei cursed. "You were supposed to be guarding Relena. Damn! Heero's going to be pissed, Let's just hope Wufei does his job upstairs." Wufei said.

"Why what's wrong? Heero's here?" Duo asked surprise.

"Well, it was Dorothy's plan to invite him, it is Relena's birthday after all." Quatre answered.

"Does Heero know the reason why he is coming here?" Duo asked his eyes laughing.

Quatre shrugged. "No, he thinks that another threat has appeared." Quatre explained. "And perhaps it could be right. No one knows who that woman was, she passed by the metal detector stand and it buzzed loud and clear. She could be carrying a gun, and she's going straight to Relena." Quatre spoke hurriedly. 

"Relax, maybe it's her keys or something. And perhaps she's just a friend." Duo spoke trying not to worry. 

"We can't risk anything." Quatre answered with a shake of his head. 

At the 47th floor…

"So Relena what's your plan for your birthday?" Dorothy asked looking at her friend.

Relena shrugged occupied. "I haven't really thought about it. I don't wish to celebrate it anyway." 

"Well, that's too bad…I invited a very special person for your birthday." Dorothy said mysteriously. 

"Really? Who is it?" Relena asked with interest. 

"Just wait and see…" Dorothy spoke with a smile.

Outside…

"You! Onna! Stop right there!" Wufei yelled at the woman who walked past him. 

Wufei ran towards her and pulled out his gun. Clicking the safety off, he wielded it positioning it at the back of her head.

The stranger halted. "Now turn around, nice and slowly and state you're reason." Wufei said gritting his teeth. 

The woman turned around a mischievous smile on her face and stared at him.

Wufei was having a hard time concentrating as the woman settled her intense eyes at him. Without warning, she grabbed his neck and kissed him passionately. 

"What the-" Wufei stop in mid-sentence his eyes widening. Shocked over what happened, he was paralyzed for a moment, as quick as the lightning, the woman punched him in the gut making him unconscious. He cursed loudly before his head hit the hard floor. 

Inside the office…

"What's all the noise out there?" Relena asked with a frown.

Dorothy groaned. "I told them to be quiet. It's supposed to be a surprised after all." 

"Who?" Relena asked curious.

"No one really, all of your friends…Quatre, Duo, Heero, Wufei, Trowa, your brother…" Dorothy started. "I hope you don't mind…" She looked over at Relena judging her reaction.

Relena was in a state of shock. "Heero? Heero's coming over?" Relena said in a trance.

"Yes… perhaps it's them right now." Dorothy said with a smile.

"HEERO!!!!!" Relena yelled happily running off to open the door.

Relena flung the door open expecting to see Heero's cold Prussian blue eyes.

She staggered for a bit when she saw a stranger at the door. "You're not Heero." Relena said with disappointment. The eyes that greeted her were just as cold but were ocean blue. "That's right, I'm not. But I came all here just to greet you Happy Birthday Relena, you should not be disappointed." The woman crooned with a false hurt expression.

Relena's eyes widened in fright and was paralyze, when a gun was aimed straight between her eyes. 

"Happy Birthday Relena." The beautiful woman whispered, a smile tugging at her lips as she clicked the safety off her gun. 

Relena finally reacted and gave out an ear piercing scream…

A/N: So what do you think? Is Relena dead or not? Please review… Merry Christmas to everyone!


	4. I am Serenity Peacecraft

Disclaimer: I don't own GW or SM.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the cliffe last chapter. Hehehe. That was mean of me, but so many guessed already what I planned. Thanks for reviewing everybody.  
  
Tenshi_Chikyuu: I know that Haruka is actually a woman and usually mistaken for a guy, but since I started out with him being a guy I'll just cont with it. I hope that it's ok w/ you.  
  
Serena Yuy: Great idea with the flag thing, and Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Minako: Thanks for the ideas. I'd use it somewhere in this story if I can.  
  
Angelight: I know that it's very un-Serena like. Sorry for the OOC. Let's just say she had a huge personality makeover?  
  
Elissa-Dido: Sorry I cant kill Relena yet, maybe later?  
  
Chapter 3 I am Serenity Peacecraft  
  
The entire building was in frenzy with the so-called intruder and Relena's scream, sending the entire security into panic.  
  
Heero Yui was glaring hard at the staff of security, which were all reporting the events that had happened.  
  
"Heero, you're here." Duo spoke behind his back.  
  
"Where's Relena?" Heero asked serious.  
  
"Can't wait to see her?" Duo asked grinning.  
  
Heero turned his glare full force at him making him stop.  
  
"She's at her office with Dorothy." Quatre answered.  
  
"And the intruder?" Heero asked emotionless.  
  
"Somewhere atop the building, we should be hearing from Wufei." Quatre reported.  
  
"Not unless she got him too." Duo muttered.  
  
"Then what are we chatting idly here for? Everyone move it!" Heero barked. The entire security all split in different directions covering every path to Relena's office the stairs, elevators etc.  
  
Meanwhile upstairs...  
  
Relena shut her eyes and prepared for her quick death, saying a quick prayer and listed down in her head all the things that she will miss in this life and the thousands of things that she has to do.  
  
"No, I'm not ready to die!" Relena screamed aghast in her head.  
  
"So Relena who is it?" Dorothy asked from behind her.  
  
"No...don't come any closer or you might get killed too." Relena chanted in her mind eyes closed.  
  
Dorothy screamed as soon as she saw Relena being held at gunpoint.  
  
The woman looked amused and pulled the trigger. "BAM!" She whispered. Relena heard the trigger being pulled and gave out her loudest shriek, mouth wide open.  
  
"EEEEEEE!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAGHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
"Wha-? What happened?" Relena wondered as she realized that nothing happen and she was still alive. Staring confused at the woman who threatened her with a gun, who was now shaking, head bent and was laughing hysterically.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"  
  
"Is this you're idea of a birthday surprise Dorothy?" Relena asked glaring at her friend. But Dorothy looked shaken up just as she was that stopped Relena talking.  
  
"You should've seen your faces! Hahaha." The woman hooted. You were shouting like...*mimicking Relena's frightened, terrorized face dramatically* when all I did was aim this little unloaded gun between your pretty eyes." The woman spoke, her voice trying to suppress uncontrollable laughter and at the same time casually aiming the gun at Relena again.  
  
At the same time security were coming closer with Heero Yui in front trying to figure out the situation.  
  
"What are they doing?" Duo whispered to Quatre, gun drawn out as they observed the beautiful woman laughing hysterically.  
  
"Hey look there's Chang." Duo pointed at the unconscious man on the floor who was waking up.  
  
Wufei woke up just in time to see the gorgeous woman that had kissed him passionately and punched him unconscious, point the gun casually at Relena.  
  
"NOOOO!" He yelled, tackling the woman in the waist.  
  
"Everyone move!!!!" Heero yelled seeing the opportunity.  
  
After a couple of chaotic minutes with Wufei and the woman wrestling at the floor for the gun, Wufei finally won, successfully holding trapped the woman beneath him by the wrist.  
  
"Someone tie her hands." Heero ordered.  
  
The woman looked amused as she offered her hands, shrugging in a helpless gesture. Several were checking up on Relena if she was hurt or not.  
  
Everyone was finally a bit calmer and they were ready to take away the unknown woman for questioning. The woman was unusually quiet for a moment. Relena finally got over her fright and calmly walked over to the woman with Quatre and Duo trying to stop her.  
  
"Why do you want to kill me?" Relena asked confused.  
  
"I don't." The woman answered simply. "Not yet anyway." She thought snickering.  
  
"I merely want to greet you a happy birthday. Thought I'd give it some excitement. A joke, y'know?" The woman chuckled.  
  
"Well it was a cruel joke." Relena said firmly.  
  
"You played a cruel joke on me too." The woman pointed. "Don't you remember me Relena? You should've, since most of what is yours should be mine." She said quietly, eyes lowered.  
  
Relena looked baffled. "Should I know you?"  
  
The woman raised her eyes, a deep cerulean blue, no longer as cold s before but reflecting enjoyment at Relena's confusion.  
  
Before Relena could ask any more questions, Heero already ordered her out.  
  
In a private room, (The kind you see in police stations where there's a table and a chair where you are being questioned and a glass that looked like a mirror in one side but is actually see-through on the other) Head security was questioning the woman, while on the other side the G-boys were watching.  
  
Heero frowned in concentration as he observed the questioning and decided that it was leading to nowhere. His thought were confirmed when an agent came in and reported that the woman wont speak about anything not even her name.  
  
"She specifically requested to be interviewed by you, sir. She said that she'll answer only to you." The agent stammered facing the cold, ex-gundam pilot Heero Yui.  
  
Beside him, "Man, she's hot." Duo whispered loudly to Quatre who shot him a warning glance.  
  
"Let's go see her." Duo said already on the door.  
  
The rest followed with Heero last confused who this woman was and who she reminded him of.  
  
Inside the drab room, she was sitting on the only available chair waiting for him. She glanced around the lack of decorations in the room and her eyes stayed on the mirror. With her special eyesight, she was able to see through it and saw them observing her. She chuckled inwardly at their puzzled expression.  
  
She heard the door opened and gave out a little smile. She frowned however when the rest of the boys followed. The five of them formed a little corcle around her, with Heero in the middle, Wufei and Duo on the right, Quatre and Trowa on the left.  
  
"I though I only specifically asked for Heero Yui, I wont answer any questions if you 4 are hanging on my back." She said coolly.  
  
"Listen, lady. You're lucky to have us around when Heero here questions you." Duo spoke with a nod.  
  
Without a word, Heero took out his beloved gun and leveled it straight between her eyes.  
  
"Who are you and who do you work for?" Heero asked in monotone.  
  
The woman smiled mischievously. "I work for no one and I believe you already know who I am."  
  
"If we do then we wouldn't be asking you." Trowa pointed out.  
  
"Well, then you have to guess." She said mysterious.  
  
"If you refuse to cooperate then we'll have to kill you." Wufei said calmly.  
  
"Why do you want to kill Relena?" Quatre asked politely.  
  
"I don't, I just want to spook her a bit." She said with a smile. "It is supposed to be her b-day after all."  
  
"Then why did you carry a gun?" Quatre persisted.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "To liven things up, didn't you think it was fun? Besides the gun was unloaded." She remarked.  
  
Trowa got the gun and checked it out; he then nodded his head to confirm that the gun was indeed unloaded.  
  
She leaned back and smiled.  
  
They kept asking her questions, but she answered evasively not letting anything out. After an hour, they still don't know her name.  
  
Heero slammed his fist on the table in anger. "We're getting nowhere, you'd better answer now, and answer it right." He spoke in a warning voice grabbing hold of his gun, losing his patience.  
  
Everyone was silent...  
  
"I never got the chance to thank you properly for saving my life six years ago, Mr. Yui." The woman spoke her voice turning soft. "It would've been a very hard fall if you weren't there to catch me, so I guess I owe you my life." She continued.  
  
Everyone was confused by the statement except Heero whose eyes widened by a fraction in surprise and disbelief. The woman focused her attention on him watching him figure it all out and now Heero remembered where he saw those beautiful blue eyes before. "Innocent ocean blue eyes, the owner of them clutching at him tightly, as he protected her as they fell."  
  
"You are..." Heero murmured with recognition.  
  
The woman nodded in satisfaction.  
  
Meanwhile, Relena was back at her office alone.  
  
"Who was that woman? And why did she seem so familiar?"  
  
"What was it she said? That I played a cruel joke on her too? But I don't even know her." Relena thought flustered. She was thinking hard, what she ever did to anyone and any enemies that she might've had.  
  
"She does have striking blue eyes, now who do I know with eyes like that?"  
  
"Wait a minute...I remember who once have eyes like those." Relena thought with a jolt. "But that can't be!" Relena protested in her mind. She glanced back to the family photo at the corner of her desk. The little girl that was barely seen in the photo had the same blue eyes and was staring innocently at the camera.  
  
"But she's supposed to be dead!!! It's over 6 years already, it couldn't have been her?! Or could it..." Relena pondered it for a while. Glancing back once again to the photo, she gave out a sigh and with a shake of her head stumped, she grabbed her cell phone and dialed a number.  
  
"That girl taken for questioning was none other that Serenity Peacecraft, aka Serena, Relena's missing cousin."  
  
At the same time, as Relena finally came to the conclusion of who the mysterious woman was, Heero was realizing the same thing too.  
  
"Serena Peacecraft." Heero spoke, barely audible.  
  
The others were still frowning with puzzlement when Relena called through Quatre's cell phone.  
  
The others listened to the conversation with the exception of Serena who was looking bored realizing what was being talked about.  
  
Quatre looked at her in shock and whispered the news to the others.  
  
Serena stood up from her chair, offering her tied hands to them  
  
"Could you please unlock these now?" She asked sweetly.  
  
Duo did as told mutely.  
  
"There! That feels much better." Serena said with satisfaction. She stared at the GW boys and smiled teasingly at them.  
  
"Serenity Peacecraft at your service!" She said with a mocking bow.  
  
A/N: Review!!! It's my birthday tomorrow so I'm going to update! 


	5. My Three Lives

Disclaimer: I don't own GW or SM.  
  
A/N: I'm not so sure if this chapter is good... Serena and Relena might be in good terms already during the later part of this chapter already but I plan to do something next chapter that will further ignite Serena's hatred/jealousy.  
  
Minako: Sorry I don't watch G gundams, and as for the story I'm giving choices at the end on which you prefer if she's have powers or not.  
  
Jessica: I'll keep on continuing it as long as I have ideas. Thanks for the interest in this story.  
  
Solarmistress17: Glad you like it, I'm still thinking if I should kill her or not.  
  
Rebelled Outlaw: Thanks for reviewing! And I hope you're brother is fine now with his surgery.  
  
Sapphireskies: I'm happy that you like the history, I was having second thoughts about it.  
  
Lilaclight: Thanks for the info about Haruka I never did read the manga.  
  
Lady Espelle: Hope you enjoy this new chapter.  
  
Chapter 5 My Three Lives  
  
Serena looked around at the expensive design of the room. She was seated in a leather chair, Quatre and Trowa at each of her side as she waited impatiently for Relena.  
  
The door finally opened with Relena, Heero, Wufei and an unknown man entering.  
  
"Serena?" Relena asked behind with caution.  
  
Serena smirked and turned around. "It's good that you remember...took you quite awhile, ne?"  
  
They moved towards a larger table Relena seated in the center and Serena opposite of her.  
  
A long silence followed.  
  
"We thought you were dead." Relena spoke breaking the silence.  
  
Serena shrugged. "Well, here I am alive and kicking." She answered with a small smile.  
  
"So why did you come back only now?" Relena asked curious.  
  
"Well, I wasn't in a hurry." Serena said looking away at Relena's intent stare only to find herself, looking at the Perfect Soldier's narrowed eyes.  
  
"We went sick looking for you, you could've saved us the trouble!" Relena exclaimed.  
  
"I think not." Serena retorted.  
  
"So why now? Is there something wrong? Do you need help?" Relena asked her voice softer.  
  
"Thought I'd do my duties now that I'm older, I don't want my father to think I'm forgetting my tasks as a Peacecraft." Serena said seriously.  
  
"Your duties? But there's no..." Relena started to say and frowned. The Serena she knows never thought about responsibilities. Relena was about to say that there's no need since everything was being taken care of but then again... She remembered something her mother spoke of before.  
  
Before Relena could say anything her top adviser, Mr. Keiyo already beat her to it.  
  
"There's no need, Ms." "Everything's being taken care of by Relena." Mr. Keiyo spoke; he was a tall man in his late thirties but was well built and well groomed.  
  
"I didn't ask for your opinion." Serena answered with a glare.  
  
Mr. Keiyo look taken back, he was about to say more when Relena waved a hand to stop him. He looked questioningly at her but quieted down.  
  
"What kinds of duties do you mean to accomplish?" Relena asked with a frown.  
  
Serena smiled patronizingly, "What you always do, spread love, peace and give those long boring speeches you use to talk." She snickered.  
  
Duo held his laughter and kept a straight face.  
  
"Alright Serena, we'll start you're work tomorrow." Relena said quietly.  
  
After an hour of their discussion, they had agreed that Serean should stay in the family mansin, Serena finally left on a limo accompanied by several personal agents of Relena.  
  
Relena watched her leave and called her mansion to prepare a room for Serena.  
  
"You should've warned her what she's getting into. Her life will be an open book just like yours, there will be threats, prank calls, medias..." Heero spoke behind her.  
  
Relena sighed. "Oh Heero, she can back out anytime she wants. She thinks that she needs to do this, and we'll let her. You and the others just need to watch out for her."  
  
Heero nodded and left.  
  
Meanwhile Serena arrived at her own mansion, home of her, Hotaru, Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru.  
  
"Could all of you just stay here while I get my stuff?" Serena asked sweetly to the 5 big men all dressed in black suits, given by Relena to protect her. "They all looked like they came alive from the movie Men In Black, complete with the glasses too." Serena thought amused.  
  
A man stepped forward.  
  
"Must be the leader." Serena thought. She learned that his name was Eduardo.  
  
"Lady Relena has given specific instructions not to let you out of our sight." Eduardo spoke.  
  
Serena snorted. "She thinks that I will not be safe in my own home?"  
  
She walked up the steps and when they tried to follow her she got out her gun nod pointed it at them.  
  
She ignored the shocked looks on their faces. "Not one step closer." Serena spoke her voice turning dangerous.  
  
"Haruka-chan will have your hides, so you'd better stay here outside." Serena warned as she ran inside. She looked back and was thankful that they did not follow.  
  
"I'm home!" Serena yelled announcing her arrival.  
  
"Hotaru appeared at the doorway to the kitchen caring a glass of water.  
  
"So how'd it go Usagi?" Hotaru asked drinking from her glass.  
  
"Piece of cake." Serena grinned. "Call me Serena Peacecraft now."  
  
"Can you call Ruka and Michiru for me?" Serena asked pleasantly.  
  
"Sure Princess Serena." Hotaru teased and did a little curtsy.  
  
Serena went inside a room filled with large televisions. Both of the TV's instantly turned on, Haruka and Michiru's face appearing on the screen.  
  
"How'd it go Princess?" Haruka asked with a grin.  
  
"Mission Accomplish, Usagi Tsukino has to die now that she has been discovered as a link to Moon, the deadliest assassin." Serena spoke with a smirk. "Enter Serenity Peacecraft."  
  
"Can you inform all my friends?" Serena asked Michiru.  
  
Michiru nodded with a smile. "Now you can deal with your past, hime." Michiru spoke softly.  
  
Serena looked uncomfortable that Michiru's eyes turned sympathetic.  
  
"Now are you sure that you know all that you have to do?" Haruka asked briskly. "I still think that we are making a mistake, we should be hiding you not let you out in the open." Haruka complained.  
  
"Really, Ruka-chan! You don't trust me enough!" Serena protested.  
  
"Well I just don't want to see my kitten hurt." Haruka said frowning.  
  
"You do know that I can take care of myself right? You did teach me how to defend myself. I am not called the deadliest assassin for nothing." Serena said haughtily.  
  
Haruka sighed. "Now she becomes all arrogant." Haruka muttered.  
  
"Hotaru's coming, well bye now!" Serena gave a cheery wave and the monitors blink off.  
  
"So anything new?" Hotaru asked interested.  
  
Serena rolled her eyes, "Haruka thinks that I'd mess this up."  
  
Hotaru chuckled. "Well, I'd be here if you need anything." "I packed your things for you anyway, they're below the stairs."  
  
"Thanks!" Serena said grateful and jogging off to fetch her stuff.  
  
The 5 bodyguards all looked relieved as soon as she walked down the steps.  
  
"Here carry this for me." Serena asked throwing a large duffel bag to Eduardo. She handed several suitcases and luggage to them. "I'll come back for more clothes sometime." She was now only caring a grey suitcase.  
  
"Would you like for us to carry that too Ms. Peacecraft?" One of the bodyguards asked,  
  
"Are you sure you can manage?" Serena asked with a smirk, eyeing him trying to hold her large luggage properly.  
  
She held the luggage out gingerly and grinned when his eyes widened as he underestimated the contents inside the briefcase.  
  
As they went inside the car, "What did you put inside here?" He asked struggling.  
  
Serena smile secretly. "Oh nothing much, just a bomb so powerful it could destroy the whole kingdom." She answered casually.  
  
Seeing his gaping expression, "Just kidding." She added with a giggle. He then looked relaxed.  
  
At the Peacecraft family mansion, which was once Serena's home, it was slightly bigger than that of Haruka's, Serena entered a bit impressed at the changes sine the bombing. There was a glass chandelier on top near the staircase, which was long and winding, there were also a lot of antiques and precious artifacts from all over the world.  
  
As Serena walked up the stairs, "Couldn't they have built an elevator after all of this time?" Serena grumbled as she trudged upstairs. She went to the room that was long ago hers and was pleased to see that it was nicely kept up.  
  
She toured the whole premises and went to her favorite place, the gardens. Roses were her mother's personal favorite and so were hers. She plucked a red flower and brought it to her nose and sniffed. She was unaware of the thorns however. She winced as its sharpness pierce through her skin.  
  
She was sucking the blood from her finger when she felt eyes watching her. She walked slowly away, trying to display nonchalance. She went by a little pond and heard the footsteps more distinctly. Feeling the dagger that she always carries on her, she was about to pull it and strike, when she gasped.  
  
"Heero Yui! What are you doing here?" Serena exclaimed hiding her dagger back to its place.  
  
"I should ask you the same, you're here all by yourself without any protection." Heero spoke with a slight frown.  
  
Serena waved a dismissive hand and turned her back on him, gently washing her wounded finger at the clear pond.  
  
"I can take care of myself." Serena spoke. "You shouldn't have spied on me." Serena accused.  
  
"I wasn't spying, I was just making sure that you would not be hurt. What happened to those agents assigned by Relena to protect you?" Heero asked annoyed that she accused him of spying.  
  
"Ditched them." Serena replied sweetly.  
  
"Come back with me now to the mansion." Heero ordered.  
  
Serena shook her head. "I still want to see the rest. So you can go back by yourself." She shooed him away.  
  
"I want to make sure that you don't get lost." Heero said calmly.  
  
"Well, you can follow me around if you want." Serena said shrugging.  
  
"I have lots of things to do than follow you around!" Heero snapped.  
  
"I did live here remember, I could find my way around. Bet you don't even know about the secret passages on the mansion." Serena taunted.  
  
"That's just it, we are not sure if you did live here or not." Heero spoke, counting mentally to ten as to not lose his temper.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Serena asked eyes narrowed.  
  
"We are not sure if you are the real thing or not, you could be an impostor." Heero's eyes followed her as she moved around. She turned to him sharply her eyes flashing.  
  
"No one asked you to believe me, you may or you may not. I don't care." She answered levelly.  
  
Silence ensued as no one said a word, Serena tried to go to some other paces only to discover that he followed wherever she went like a persisting shadow.  
  
Finally...she turned back to him. "Fine! Let's go back now." Serena exclaimed giving up, throwing her hands up in frustration. "Can't get any privacy around here." She added disgusted.  
  
After a week, you could say that Serena did her role beautifully. The appearance of the missing Peacecraft shocked the world and the colonies. Serena has graced the cover of several magazines.  
  
As they describe her... Very beautiful, charming, graceful and so many flattering adjectives that varies, but one thing was familiar all throughout every magazines/newspaper that interviewed her is her being enigmatic. Not once did she ever slip up on her whereabouts for the last 6 years that had the whole media going crazy all trying to break the story of her location on where she had gone when she was presumed dead.  
  
Serena woke up early and was getting ready for another day. She was pretty pleased of herself and laughed out loud when she saw another magazine that did a feature on her. She was blow-drying her hair when a maid knocked at her door.  
  
"Lady Serena, someone wishes to see you." Her maid spoke respectfully.  
  
Serena nodded her thanks and finished off dressing. "I wonder who it is?" Serena thought. She didn't have anymore meetings for today and was planning to spend the day all to herself for pleasure.  
  
Along the way she noticed Relena coming out of one of the rooms.  
  
"Good morning Relena-san." Serena greeted politely.  
  
"No need to be formal with me, we are family now." Relena greeted warmly. "Did you know that someone is waiting for you downstairs?"  
  
"Yes, one of the helpers told me. Would you like to join me?" Serena asked pleasantly.  
  
"Of course." Relena nodded and they walked down the stairs together in silence.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Serena noticed one of the G-boys following them. Serena shrugged it aside and composed herself for any surprises this unknown visitor brought.  
  
Serena placed a mile on her face, "Good morning." She greeted from atop the stairs, the stranger was staring admiringly at one of Relena's many collectible paintings. From what she observed the visitor was a woman and was familiar. "I hope it's not the press." Serena worried inwardly.  
  
The woman turned and let out a gasp. "It really is you!" She exclaimed and a movement so fast caught Serena surprised, the woman launched herself at her.  
  
"Usagi!" The woman squealed.  
  
Serena stiffened hoping to gods that the Relena or any of the G-boys specifically Heero hadn't heard the mentioned name.  
  
Serena hugged the girl as soon as she realized who it was. "Mina." Serena whispered.  
  
The girl let out many gasps and a couple of "Oh gods" before she finally calmed down. Hugging Mina close, Serena gently whispered. "You haven't seen me for the last 6 years and Usagi doesn't exist!"  
  
Mina looked at her confused but nodded slightly in affirmation.  
  
Serena smiled satisfied and continued to talk with Mina politely in front of Relena. As soon as Relena left, she led Mina to her room. Mina was one of the people she told and contacted when she was presumed missing for the past years. Mina moved in a place near her and they continued to be best friends.  
  
"It's been too long. Where have you been-" Mina started to say when Serena raised a hand to silence her.  
  
Checking her room, if any of the pilots did try to plant a listening device, she nodded satisfied when she found none.  
  
"I assume you're talking about the past year?" Serena asked.  
  
Mina nodded.  
  
"A lot has happened, and one of those things forced me to come back here as a haven. You could say I'm in hiding now." Serena spoke cordially trusting her longtime friend.  
  
"What do you mean?" Mina asked concerned.  
  
"I will tell you later. But for now why don't we catch up on old times and do a little shopping?" Serena suggested with a grin.  
  
At the mall they successfully ditched her personal bodyguards and was soon laughing at the food court with Mina.  
  
"I thought I asked Michiru to call all of my friends so they wouldn't be surprised when they see me on TV." Serena wondered. Meaning of her friends consisted of, Mina, Rei, Amy, Lita and Hotaru. They along with Haruka/Michiru/Setsuna know of Serena's existence as the missing Peacecraft.  
  
"You nearly gave me away earlier this morning, in front of Relena too. How come Michiru didn't tell you?" Serena asked with a frown.  
  
"I was away on a modeling tour. I'm pretty busy nowadays. Peoples to see, places to visit...." Mina said casually.  
  
Serena was aware of her friend's fame in the modeling/acting industry. To prove her point a little girl came forward presenting a photograph of Mina and asked for a signature.  
  
"And I taught I was famous." Serena joked.  
  
They continued on chatting, receiving several admiring glance from the opposite sex and stopped by several people to ask either about Mina or her.  
  
They were walking at the busy mall when out of nowhere a red envelope was thrust into Serena's hands unexpectedly.  
  
"Huh?" Serena thought as they went at the corner of the mall.  
  
"What's that?" Mina pointed, referring to the envelope she held in her hand.  
  
"Oooh! Probably a love letter." Mina gushed, teasingly.  
  
Serena gave her a smile and opened the letter. Her eyes widened and all amusement ran out as she felt a chill run down her spine.  
  
Inside the envelope was a card; the card had a picture of a bleeding heart complete with daggers thrust on it viciously.  
  
The contents of the letter was just as haunting and she was caught off guard...  
  
A/N: So what do you think? I hope this chapter's not too long. I got the thought of a stalker thing in one of the books I had read. I had another idea on how to continue this story other than this one. To summarize this, Serena was taken by Haruka and the rest and formed a new identity named Usagi Tsukino, living in some other small city/town and making new friends. (Rei, Amy etc.) A year ago she was missing and there formed Moon, a spy who had worked in OZ but was then discovered so now she had to become Serena Peacecraft to hide herself.  
  
The other idea is about them in another dimension. (SM) they have defeated Chaos and now she has returned here in the GW dimension and thought that she'd give her old life a chance. So which do you think is better? If you chose the second idea I'd have to rewrite this chapter. Review and tell me which do you like on how the story would proceed. 


	6. StalkerAssassins

 Disclaimer: I don't own GW or SM.

A/n: 

Sailorgirl686: I'm 14.

Sleepy: Hope you enjoy your trip!

Minako: I'm not yet sure who's the enemy. And I'll keep her name as Serena; Serenity will be kind of like her formal name or something.

John Steppenwolf: That was a great idea about the kissing part; wish I'd thought of it before.

Kylara: I decided I'm not going to redo the chapter, but thanks for telling me your opinion.

Angelight: I think I'll do the explaining when they found out about her. 

Serena Yuy: Glad you enjoyed the idea.

Thanks to everyone else who reviewed, I decided to stick to this idea since I'm too lazy to redo this chapter. Sorry to all who liked the second idea more. 

Chapter 6   Stalker/Assassins

Serena's blood ran cold as she read the context.

To my own beautiful moon: 

_My pretty perfect little princess, you belong to me my not-so innocent one, I worship you, like the moon silver and perfect. You are mine and mine alone. I am growing crazy thinking of you, your soft sweet lips, silken hair and creamy skin. I dream of you every night, And I follow you wherever you go._

_My deceitful little moon, my little bunny out to play. You think you're so clever, but I know all your cute tricks. You can never hide, for you belong to me, my eyes never leaving your delectable perfect body._

_Stop trying to look around for you'll never find me. My, my, my, this is obviously driving you crazy doesn't it? For I know the secret of the missing Serenity Peacecraft._

_This is some weird twist eh? And the dangerous predator Moon has become my prey. _

_I am becoming bored and I want you to be mine alone. I don't want anyone else touching you, holding you.  I know what you're planning. So let's play a game shall we? A simple game really, it's called hide and seek.  I'll give you 7 days to figure out who I am. Don't scoff at the length of the days for I am not underestimating you, it is you who is underestimating me. I have been so close to you, so close to smell your heavenly fragrance, and yet you never knew._

_If you win, then maybe I'll leave you alone then again maybe not. If I win you become MINE. And if you don't play along, let's say I have a very interesting story to tell to all._

_Don't you see how much I love you? You are purely irresistible and I cannot stay away. Let the game begin. _

_-Your Secret Admirer_

"So who's it from?" Mina asked curious.

Serena's hands shook as she finished reading it. Crumpling the paper in anger, she threw it at her friend. 

Mina caught it easily, and opened the crumbled piece. "You do have a very weird, possessive fan." Mina spoke wrinkling her nose. 

They continued moving as though nothing has happened but Serena's hands were clenched as her eyes narrowed suspiciously at the people who pass them. 

"Did you see anyone when that was thrust into my hands?" Serena asked with a growl. 

Mina shook her head helplessly. 

Serena quickened her pace. 

"Hey wait up!" Mina exclaimed as she moved quickly catching up on her friend. 

"Relax, perhaps it's just a hoax or something." Mina said trying to calm Serena. 

"Hoax or not, he knows the truth." Serena answered gritting her teeth in frustration. "No one's supposed to know! I was supposed to be careful." 

"Do you want to call the police?" Mina suggested. 

"Absolutely not! I need to find this lunatic before he makes do his threat." Serena exclaim. 

"What will you do if you find him?" Mina wondered. 

Serena turned to look at her friend, her eyes turning glassy. "I'll kill him." Serena said coldly without a thought. Mina gulped at the change in her friend. 

Afternoon was nearing, Serena and Mina was waiting patiently outside the mall when at their left they saw several of her personal guards. 

Serena rolled her eyes and got on their transportation. They dropped Mina off and went back to the mansion. 

Serena got inside without a word. 

"Hey Serena!" Duo called out excitedly. 

Serena gave him a curt nod and proceeded to go to her room. 

Duo looked surprise at her cold greeting. They have both gotten along with their cheerful personalities, he had even complimented her on the chaos she pulled during Relena's birthday but this was a new side he was seeing of her. 

Serena slammed the door to her room. "Damn, damn, damn………. I am screwed." She muttered. 

She hastily took out her laptop that she was careful not to use too much in this house. She quickly e-mailed a copy of the letter to Haruka and Amy. Adding her message as well.

After finishing her letter, she paced around the room thinking of what she'll do. 

When a knock interrupted her thoughts.

"Miss, there's a phone call for you." A maid knocked on her door. 

Serena absentmindedly answered the extension to her room. 

"Hello?" She answered preoccupied. 

"Are you ready to play yet?" the voice slurred from the next phone. 

Serena cursed. The other person laughed. With amazing speed, Serena opened her laptop and tried to trace the call, and match any voice record from anyone. 

Just as soon as she thought she had it, the person hang up leaving Serena very frustrated and annoyed. She carried her irritable attitude during dinner that she forgot about the act she was supposed to be doing of the gracious, elegant Serenity Peacecraft. 

Serena was still wary the next morning, standing abruptly at breakfast that left the others present confused, she went to the stables and readied her horse. 

Meanwhile back at the inside, Mina also came to visit again early. 

"What's wrong with her?" Duo asked nodding to the direction where Serena went. 

"Well, she's a bit under pressure right now." Mina said cautiously. 

Relena who listened at the conversation became sympathetic. "I know what you mean, I've been through what she's going right now." 

"Uh………not exactly." Mina muttered. 

Heero frowned and stood up too. 

"Heero where are you going?" Relena asked surprised. 

"Hn." 

***

Serena was riding in a very fast pace. Trying to bent out her aggravation, she nearly spent all night trying to trace the phone call and found only the general location on where the call was made. 

She was busy with all her fury and plans to catch the creep who dares taunt her that she had gotten careless. From above the trees where a person can be easily hidden, were two assassins sent to kill Serenity Peacecraft. Normally, Serena would have already been aware of their presence but she got distracted that she only realize it before it was too late. 

A gunshot whizzed by her barely missing her by millimeters. The act spooked her black mare that it had gone wild and nearly out of control. Without her own special training she would've been thrown off by the horse already and killed by the bullets that were fired on her. 

Still trying to hold on to the horse before she'd get trampled on the ground, Serena was also struggling to shoot at the unsighted enemy with one hand, while grabbing hold of her reins on the other. Urging the mare to move forward away from the trees where her enemies were hidden, she stopped in the nick of time away from the rocky cliff. 

Her attackers were finally coming closer and Serena recognized one of them from the files given to her by Setsuna. She checked her gun and found that she had only 2 bullets left and she can't afford to miss a shot. 

Serena was ready to shoot them when she miscalculated and the assassin fired his shot to shoot her horse. Serena gasped as she was thrown head on to the ground. With her speed and amazing skill she was able to fall without much harm, she did a back flip and rolled over, careful that she wont hit her head hard. 

They were coming closer; Serena got out her dagger and was determined not to be beaten without a fight. "Ugh!" Serena winced as she noticed her stomach bleeding. 

"Hell!" Serena cursed as she held the dagger on her right. 

When suddenly, someone came riding on a horse. It caused a momentary distraction from her enemies that she lunged at one of them while Heero shot the other at his forehead. Heero finished killing the other one and quickly got down from his horse going closer to her. 

Serena walked over to him limping hand on her wounded stomach. "Heero." She uttered before she collapse against him from the lost of blood. 

A/n: The letter's kinda stupid………I don't have any talent in writing those stuff, oh well……… And I think this chapter's kinda short. Please review!


	7. Bodyguard? 5 days left

Disclaimer: I don't own GW or SM.

A/n: Thanks to all who reviewed. 

Chapter 7         New bodyguard/ / 5 days left

Serena woke up with one hell of a headache. "Is the room spinning or what?" Serena muttered as she forced her eyes awake. 

She faintly heard voices outside but didn't register for a while. She stood up and grimaced as pain shot through her entire body. She probably suffered several broken bones and she surely had been shot, as proof were the bandaged tied securely on her stomach. 

She went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and washed her face. Blaming herself for the incident. _"I was supposed to be the deadliest assassin and there I was caught unprepared! What an irony. First there was that weirdo stalker whom I can't even trace and now I nearly lost my life! It's a good thing Heero was there to save me, yet again!" _Serena thought disdained.

After she finished beating herself up for being sloppy, she finally went outside. She felt a bit better after she had cleaned up.

She passed by a door and was surprised to hear voices talking. 

"That was a close one! She was not supposed to be left unprotected." Serena heard the man known as Mr. Keiyo speak strongly. 

"I thought I assigned several agents to trail her around." Her cousin Relena spoke with a frown. "She must be regretting her decision now about going public."

"They're not good enough." Quatre spoke up talking about the agents he usually see running everywhere trying to find Serena. 

"Then who is? Aside from you 5 are there anyone else?" Relena asked thoughtfully. 

"I have a suggestion, why don't we assign one of you 5 to protect her?" Mr. Keiyo suggested looking at the 5 gundam pilots. 

"Oooh! Can I volunteer?" Duo said cheekily. 

 "Haha And I thought you enjoy my company." Relena said sarcastically. 

"So which one of you is going to take over watching her?" Relena asked turning to the 4 pilots, purposely excluding Heero.

"Um…I think we need to ask her first if she wants us to watch over her." Quatre spoke up hesitantly. "I feel that she can easily ditch us if she doesn't want to be found."

"I'm going to guard her." Heero spoke surprising everyone.

"But I need you to watch over me!" Relena protested with a half whine. 

" I think that Serena needs more protection, especially since she's receiving death threats right now." Mina input the others turned towards her. 

"Is she now?" Heero asked interested. 

Mina nodded vigorously. "But please don't tell her I told you." Mina begged. 

Outside, Serena groaned. "How dare you Mina!" She couldn't hear anymore as the finally finalized the plan on how to take care of the situation. Serena crept silently back to her room and to plan her next move. No sooner than she went back to her room that she felt dizziness took over and was forced to lie down in bed.  

It was already the next morning when she woke up, and only 5 days left from their game. She smiled a bit as she felt that all her broken bones had already healed and the shot on her stomach only bothered her just a bit. Serena took her laptop out instantly, wondering what information Haruka and Amy has sent her already when she felt someone watching her. 

She turned around. 

"Gahhh!" Serena yelled, surprise written over her face as she found Heero Yui leaning against the left side of her wall with a smirk. 

"Guess, they decided that you'd be guarding me eh?" Serena spat out, closing her laptop instantly.  

Heero showed no surprise that she heard their conversation. 

She stood up and walked over to the table to get a drink when she wobbled a bit. Heero grabbed her arm quickly steadying her. 

"I don't need any help." Serena said coldly grabbing her arm back. 

"You shouldn't be walking yet. You're still hurt." Heero spoke gruffly with a tint of concern. 

"I will not be treated as a handicapped." Serena snapped, mistaking the concern in his voice.   

She continued her wobble to the bathroom to take a quick shower, hoping that when she finished he'd be long gone. 

After 5 minutes, just as Serena was going out, Heero had nearly finished setting up the surveillance cameras in her room. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Serena asked with fury at the cameras in her room, which were at least 5. She was only wearing a cotton white robe that barely reached her knees, hugging her figure perfectly, her hair was wet making her look devastatingly sexy that Heero stopped what he was doing and stared at her. 

She never saw him looking at her as she came closer and glared at him.

Heero growled as he realized what he was doing and focused his attention back to the cameras. 

"I said what do you thin you're doing?" Serena asked with a near shout. 

"Cameras, for your protection." Heero responded curtly. 

"Are you going to put one in my bathroom too?" Serena asked sarcastically. 

"Is the window big enough for a person to enter? Then I will." Heero answered in monotone.  

"I don't believe you." Serena muttered and went back inside the bathroom slamming its door. 

***

"Hey, Sere are you okay?" Mina greeted as Serena walked down the stairs.

Serena ignored her friend purposely and walk straight ahead.

"Oh, c'mon Sere, I was only trying to help! You could've been killed!" Mina pleaded wondering how her friend knew.

"Tell that to my shadow!" Serena hissed indicating to the gundam pilot who was following her closely behind. 

Mina watched as Serena moved rapidly to who knows where, then giggled. "This was so much fun! Her friend once told her that she had a fierce crush on Heero Yui the guy who had saved her from falling and the one who refused Relena." Mina thought wickedly as she followed Serena trying to ease her temper. 

***

They were at the armory room. There were lots of expensive antique swords displayed that cost a huge amount. 

"Tell me what happened? I'm not your best friend for nothing." Mina begged. 

Serena scowled. "It's all your fault! If you didn't tell them about the letter then security wouldn't be so tight!" Serena frowned. 

"But I didn't tell them about the letter! I just said that you received some death threats that's all." Mina whined. 

"C'mon what's really bothering you?" Mina persisted. 

Serena eyed the swords on display. "Why don't we have a little game and if you beat me I'll tell you." Serena suggested with a grin. 

"You're on!" Mina agreed with a smirk.  

Each grabbed a sword and positioned to opposite sides. Though Mina never got to her career of being an assassin/spy she always never forgotten her training and still practices like hell. 

Metal to metal clashed, their weapons stroked, as they matched strength for strength. Serena did a back flip as Mina continued her attack. Mina grunted as Serena did a quick defense and was soon the one attacking. They battled for a good 15 minutes before they finally stopped with Serena being victorious. During their fight, 2 vases were broken and an antique table was destroyed. 

"Man, Relena's going to kill us! Look at what we did at her precious collections!" Mina panted as she fought to regain her breath. 

"It was worth it though." Serena answered with a careless grin. 

"Feel better now?" Mina asked.

"Definitely." Serena replied with a smile. 

Heero watched with interest as they had battled wondering where they had learned such moves. Maybe there's more to them than meets the eye. 

Serena whispered what was bothering her to Mina. She frowned when Mina laughed. "Is that all?" Mina exclaimed. 

"Hey! I'm supposed to be worried about this things." Serena objected. 

They continued talking and laughing as they went outside. 

***

Heero was taking his lunch along with Wufei and Trowa when Duo rushed in. 

Heero frowned as he saw him.  "I thought you'd be watching Serena." Heero spoke with a frown. They had decided to take turns watching Serena after all, due to Relena's insistence.

"I got distracted, when her friend Mina talked to me." Duo admitted. 

Wufei smirked. "Guess they pulled one over you huh?" 

"Don't worry, I'll find her." Heero scowled as he stood up and went to find her.

***

He smiled inwardly when he found he object of his affections. "He was having such a thrill playing his little game with her. She must be obviously going crazy now inside." Serena's lunatic stalker thought with mock sympathy. "He knows that she's deeply troubled though, for she always come to her parents graves when she is. It's little habit that he figured out, and praised himself endlessly fir it." The stalker scowled when another person entered his view. 

"Why it's none other than that pesky pilot Heero Yui! Oh how he hates him! Always so near to his precious princess." He saw the look the man, Heero gave his love and was going crazy not going over there and pick a fight. "Oh he will pay alright! For the fact that he dares even to breathe the sane air the she does." The man thought with a sinister smile. 

He got out from his hiding place and gave one last look to his beloved princess. "Only 5 more days, and you're mine." He snickered licking his lips in anticipation. He went back to wherever he came from that he missed the scenes that would surely drive him to insanity. 

***

Heero gave a sigh of relief inwardly as he finally found her. Kneeling at the graves of her parents with a sad look. Fresh flowers were placed at their graves and Serena never noticed him till he spoke. 

"Miss them that much huh?" Heero asked delicately. 

"Very much…" Serena answered without looking up. 

She finally stood up and gave a sigh. "Guess you found me again eh?" 

"I always thought that if I chose to get lost no one would ever find me." Serena whispered staring at the sky there were unshed tears on her eyes. It was already mi-afternoon, and the clouds had turned pink from the reflection of the sun. 

"How long did it take you to find me?" Serena asked.

"Quite awhile." Heero admitted. 

"You shouldn't have bothered about me." Serena said kneeling again touching her parent's inscriptions. 

"No, it's you who shouldn't have run off. You could've asked Duo to come with you. You will not be placed on the same danger as yesterday. Besides you're barely healed." Heero scolded. 

"I don't want him to come here. This is a special place for me. Duo would've been intruding." Serena murmured. 

Heero kneeled beside her. "Am I intruding too?" He asked softly.

Serena looked at him, her eyes meeting his and answered. "No." 

She sighed again. "About yesterday, it was foolish of me. I could've been killed." Serena admitted. "But you save me, again" She gave a quick glance at him and found him staring intently at her. 

"I want to thank you again…" Serena said with a swallow. 

Heero's eyes widened, as he never expected what was coming. 

Touching his face gently with her right hand, her lips touch his lightly and she kissed him sweetly. 

"Thank you." Serena whispered as she saw the confused look he was giving her. She quickly stood up when Heero grabbed her arm roughly pulling her to his embrace roughly. It was her turn to be surprised. 

He kissed her hard; he forced her mouth to open with his thumb. Holding her close to him, his mouth slanting over hers again and again. Serena held on to him tightly, kissing him passionately as well. She finally pulled apart from lack of air, she heard him growl. 

Serena looked at him, and found his eyes smoky with guilt. "I'm sorry." He whispered. 

Serena shook her head. "Don't be." She game him a teasing kiss and fled back to the mansion, leaving Heero disturbed and ran after her.   

Back at the mansion, Serena was happily disconnecting the wires of the surveillance camera before opening her laptop finally and received Amy and Haruka's e-mail. Amy's e-mail didn't have much to say, just necessary precautions and other information she had already gathered.  Haruka's mail was much more helpful though just as Serena was about to check it out her door opened. 

Wufei entered the room. "Woman! What do you think you were doing with those cameras?." Wufei asked angry.

"Don't you knock? And can't you see that I'm busy?" Serena asked irritably. "I only wish for my privacy." 

"Not during my watch will you dismantle those cameras, do it on Maxwell's. Now I will fix them up again and don't you dare!" Wufei spoke with annoyance. 

Serena rolled her eyes and shut her laptop again never having read the contents of Haruka's letter.

These bodyguards were a bigger trouble than she had thought. 

A/n: I updated twice in one day! Yeah! So I probably will update much after New year already. Happy new Year! 


	8. Last Will And Testament 2 Days Left

 Disclaimer: I don't own GW or SM.

A/n:

Angel-goddess: I know what you mean about the romance, I do have some problems about developing romances. It's either it happen too quickly or they don't happen at all. And please update Boei Academy! I loved reading it. 

Channing, Senora Caballer: I'll see what I can do. You just have to find out in the next chapter.

Sleepy: Yeah, I know I messed up with the stalker's thoughts. 

Serena Yuy: I think I messed the stalker's thoughts that's why he was talking to himself as the third person, or you could pretend that he's very crazy to cover it up. :)

Silver Blade Neo: Again, I'm sorry about the stalker thing. I really don't know where their mansion is, probably it's in the colony but I never know what the colony looks like, I never did see Gundam Wing.

Llilaclight: Thank you for reviewing! 

Himesama16: I'm not sure if Rei will be in this story or not. Do you want her to?

And thank you to the rest who reviewed.

Chapter 8         Last Will and Testament/ 2 days left

Serena was going nowhere. After the days that had gone by all that she had gathered so far were a long list about who could've found out about her identity. The general location that she had traced was narrowed down to several places but she still couldn't check it out, given that she only has 2 days left. Haruka's letter was a big help giving her the profile on the lists of people who could've found out about her identity. Haruka specifically highlighted 2 people on the list. 

Yesterday she had received a letter from Setsuna about the other people who wish to kill her. Given the fact that they don't know about her alter identity as Moon. 

"They think I have it." Serena thought amused. Checking her e-mail again there was another one again from Setsuna. 

"Thank you." Serena thought gratefully as Setsuna e-mailed to her all the details and information that she had gathered when she was working as a spy for OZ, perhaps there was a couple of people mentioned that could be stalking her now. She did create an uproar when she joined, topping several of the highest commanders. 

Serena stood up and decided to take her lunch. She had taken her breakfast at her room and they might be wondering what she's doing up here. She quietly closed and locked her door. She frowned as she saw the person following her. _"Where is Heero?" _Serena thought with a frown. _"He had been gone for about a day and a half already." _She thought troubled. 

"Duo. How are you?" Serena greeted warmly. 

"Hey Princess." Duo grinned. 

"Uh, where's Heero?" Serna asked looking around with feigned nonchalance. 

Duo's grin got wider. "Don't know what's going on between you two, but you have to tell me!" Duo half begged and teased. 

Serena raised her eyebrows. "Whatever do you mean?!" She asked with exaggerated shock. 

Duo groaned. "Keeping me in suspense are you?" 

Serena chuckled. "Seriously, I don't know what you're talking about." Serena spoke solemn.

"Oh really? Is that why he dangerously threatened my beloved braid, not to mention my life if anything happened to you during my watch?" Duo asked sarcastically. "He also threatened the rest of us. Winner looked ready to faint." Duo said with a nod of affirmation. 

Serena laughed quietly. "Well, you'd better keep a close watch then, I just might disappear." Serena said secretively. 

She sat at the patio to eat her lunch contemplating what happened between her and Heero three days ago. They never had any formal talk between the incident for when they returned to the mansion everybody was rushing over trying to see if she's alright. That next day, Heero had refused to say anything and kept watching her like a hawk. 

After eating her lunch she went back to her room. She need to do something about this stalker business soon and time was running out. She needed to check out the 2 people Haruka highlighted. Grabbing the list, Serena walked out of her room again. Glancing sideways, she realized that nobody was tailing her. 

Walking in a super fast pace she went to the garage where several of the cars were parked. She walked past them and got her motorcycle that she had brought along.  She grinned as the motor soon started running.

"Bye, bye." Serena muttered as she sped through the long driveway onto the gate ready to take off. Serena squinted as she saw several figures blocking the gate. 

Serena stopped. "Quatre? What are you doing here?" She asked surprised. 

"I'm sorry princess, you see it's my watch right now. And you can't go anywhere outside." Quatre apologized.  

"But I'll only be gone just for a couple of minutes." Serena complained. 

Quatre shook his head. "I'm really sorry."

Serena tried again after an hour has gone past, taking a different route this time, only to find Trowa shaking his head disapprovingly at her.

Serena stormed back to the mansion grumbling. "I'm a prisoner in my own house." 

She was walking to the kitchen when the phone near the stairs rang besides her, stopping her to answer. Without a thought she picked it up carelessly.

"Hello?" She asked with a tint of annoyance.

Nobody answered just a cackling laugh.  

"Who is this?" Serena demanded. She slammed the phone down. "How many times was that already? Ten?" Serena asked in disgust. 

She looked up and found Relena going down the stairs probably having heard of the phone call. 

"Serena we need to talk later when Heero has come back." Relena said hesitantly. 

"About what?" Serena asked her expression guarded. 

"About everything that has happened, these calls and death threats must be obviously upsetting you." Relena said sympathetic. 

_"Sure it is, if you're considered one of the top assassins in the whole world and here you are being targeted like a helpless little creature when I could have already slit this lunatic's throat out already without your interference with these bodyguards following me around. Then yes I am upset." _Serena thought irritated. 

"That's why we need to figure this out. Come to the library later and we will discuss this." Relena continued.

"Where is Heero anyway?" Serena asked in a casual manner.

"Oh, he had some important mission to take care of. He'll probably come back with information." Relena dismissively. 

"Information about what?" Serena asked curious. 

Relena shrugged and left.

Serena went to her earlier destination, the kitchen. She fixed herself up a drink and sat reading the newspaper that they had left behind.

 "Damn, damn, damn…" Serena muttered as she saw the cover headline of the newspaper. Skimming the contents, she moaned. "When did these story leak out?"  

Nearly running towards the library she glared at each of them. "Why didn't anyone tell me about this?" 

"We were going to tell, you. That's why I asked for this formal meeting." Relena spoke trying to placate her. 

"Now tell me what are you going to do? As if I don't have enough to worry about right now?" Serena asked with a snarl. 

"That's why we didn't want to tell you the news until we came up for a solution." Relena interrupted. 

Serena went on unheeded. "Now I have to worry about prank calls, being assassinated and the press knocking down the door. I'm surprised they haven't camped out outside the gate by now." Serena asked sarcastically. 

"Please Princess we didn't know how word leak out that you had the missing crystal of Lady Elizabeth Peacecraft and of course about the several assassination attempts made on you." Mr. Keiyo spoke gently to pacify her.

"Do you really have the rumored crystal Sere?" Mina spoke curious.  

Serena shot her a look. "No. I don't even know if it exists anymore." Serena said curtly. 

"Now how did they find out about the attempts on my life?" Serena asked with a frown. She had a plan earlier on how to escape that night but now it's ruined since there would be media people trailing her around watching her every move. 

"Before you go crazy why don't we discuss what we should do?" Relena asked.

"Do you have a plan?" Serena asked mockingly. 

"As a matter of fact I do." Relena answered evenly. 

The others quieted down and the four g-boys watched with interest at what Relena's grand plan would be.

After a few minutes…

"That's it? You're telling me to hide?" Serena spat eyes narrowed. 

"Go somewhere secluded and wait till all of these blow over. We'll handle the press here." Relena said coolly. 

 "And what about the threats on my life?" Serena asked. 

"We'll take care of it too. When you come back everything will be fine." Relena said with a fact. 

Serena was quiet but inside she was seething.

Relena probably thought that Serena was thinking about her actions and probably regretting ever going public and revealing herself as a Peacecraft. 

"I know that you're probably thinking of what a messed up life being a Peacecraft have and how being a Princess isn't all it's cracked up to be. If you want after you've gone into hiding you could forget this ever happened and go on to your life before you had decides to become a Peacecraft again." Relena said concerned. 

"Are you suggesting that I disappear again and never come back?" Serena asked in a dangerously soft tone. 

The pilots, Mr. Keiyo and Mina all held their breaths.  They knew that all hell was bout to break loose. 

Relena misread the signals again and thought that Serena was swaying over to her decision. "Yes." Relena nodded sympathetic. 

"But I need to do this. Father would be ashamed of me if I go into hiding again! I've run away from my duties for so long!" Serena said in a pained voice. 

"But you don't have to Sere! You're father didn't leave you any responsibilities! What are you willing to risk you're life for?" Relena asked impatiently. 

Serena felt cold. "What do you mean?" She asked emotionless but her eyes showed vulnerability. 

Mr. Keiyo who was also their attorney got out the formal copy of her father's last will and testament. Shock was written all over Serena's features. Relena was watching her grimly having read the will before. 

After Mr. Keiyo was finished reading the will, Serena grabbed it and skimmed the paper once more. 

"This is a lie!" Serena shouted with disbelief. "You're playing one of you're cruel joke on me aren't you Len? To get back for the one I pulled in your birthday? Serena asked her voice shaking. Relena shook her head. "How could he leave me nothing? Not even my title." Serena mused sadly. 

"He didn't leave you nothing, He asked us to take care of you." Relena butt in.    
"How could my father do this to me? He never trusted me in the end did he?" Serena asked in a small voice staring at the piece of paper again. Relena tried to come closer to comfort her, Mina was doing the same. Relena was stopped midway though when Serena looked up. It was filled with hate directed at her.

"This is all your fault! When I thought that maybe I could start to tolerate you, you hurt me again!" Serena hissed glaringly. She stood up knocking the chair over and nearly ran out of the room. She was in great hurry to escape that she never noticed Heero leaning beside the door. 

Relena tried to run after her as well as the rest of the pilots thinking of the dangers that are still present. 

"Heero!" Relena said in surprise. "Why didn't you go in?" Relena asked.

"Hnn." Heero shrugged. He stood up straight and nodded to the rest of the pilots in greeting meaning that he will be the one to fetch Serena. 

Truth was Heero had discovered something interesting during his little mission and it was about Serena and her whereabouts for the last 6 years. He purposely didn't come in when he heard the shouts going on. He didn't want to see Serena hurt. He noticed the lone tear that fell from her eye when she hastily ran out and it killed him to see her in such pain. "Stupid emotions." Hero scowled. He needed to get these feelings in control, for Serena Peacecraft could be an impostor and the enemy. 

Chapter 9a                   Angels Don't Cry         (A little intro on chap 9)

It was no surprise where Serena went. She went to her parent's graves. Although she promised not to cry again ever since that night when she heard her parents talk, Serena did just that. She went down on her knees and cried.

The trees rustled and the moon provided some light. Serena shivered. 

She looked angrily at the grave of her father, her eyes glassy from her tears. 

"You never did believe on me, you never gave me a chance." Serena spoke sorrowfully. "Relena was always perfect, you never even knew you had your own daughter to be proud of." Serena continued. "And I tried so hard too! I tried so hard too!" Serena cried out a heavy weight building up her chest. 

The wind rusted again and Serena knew that someone was watching her. _"Probably Heero." _

A hand laid down her shoulder. "Beautiful Angel's don't cry." The owner of the hand spoke. 

Serena gasped at the familiar yet unknown voice. Serena stood up and quickly turned around. "Darien!" She uttered in awe.   
 Darien opened his arms welcomingly seeing her distressed state. With no thought on how Darien came inside the private manor, where he had come from and why he was here. Serena allowed Darien to comfort her whispering soothing words to her ear. Serena did what she could do at the moment; she started rambling about her frustrations and cried.

Meanwhile, Heero had been watching from a distance, he saw the stranger some up to Serena and was ready to protect her at the cost of his life when Serena seemed to recognize the man. 

Heero was now watching with jealousy as the man had his arms around HIS Serena. Heero was itching to use his gun against the unknown man. He should be the one comforting Serena not this stranger! 

A/n: I really don't know how to put all my ideas altogether into this story, I'd probably summarized some of it up. Anywayz… what kind of mission did Heero go to? What are they talking about the crystal that her mother used to have that they think is now on Serenity Peacecraft's possessions? And where did Darien come form? Stay Tuned and find out! REVIEW!!! And thank you again to those who do review. 


	9. Angel's Don't Cry

Disclaimer: I don't own GW or SM.

A/N: Sorry to those who were expecting that Heerow would instantly kill Darien… I need to make a reason first. And I don't really have anything against Darien. 

Raye: I'm sorry if you don't like Darien it's just that he needed to be in the story. 

Sam369: TY for reviewing! Heero is going to do absolutely nothing…yet. hehehe

Celestial Dreamblaze: The will is real, unless Relena made a forgery to gain control of the kingdom! 

Serena Yuy: I'm still working on the explanation. It probably would come out on the next chapter.

Falconess: Glad you love it. 

AMYANGEL: Enjoy this new chapter.

Lilaclight: he can't shoot him…not yet anyway. He needs to be tortured! Hehe

Chapter 9b       Angels Don't Cry

"Serena…no Usagi are you alright now?" Darien asked softly. 

Serena didn't answer.

"Why don't you spend the time at my place? Catch up on old times and tell me the whole story?" Darien suggested. 

Serena opened her mouth at first to say no, thinking about all the dangers that were present and how she didn't want to involve Darien if any of the assassins did come attacking, but there was this urge in her to vent her frustration out. She finally nodded. 

At Darien's place which was quite close to the mansion…

"Here why don't you drink this glass of water…" Darien offered. 

Serena drank it down with a gulp.

"I hate her! I hate her! It's all her fault!" Serena said angrily. "Father never gave me a chance because in his eyes I can never measure up to Relena! Hell I was only 10 years old when Relena was striving peace! A peace that I know would never last!" Serena exploded.

Darien listened patiently rubbing her back comforting her.

Serna continued to bicker how unfair everything was. She poured out All her childish jealousy and all that she can think of to prove that it was all Relena's fault why her father didn't leave her the kingdom or her title as Princess Serenity of the Sanq Kingdom. 

All the time Serena ranted Darien never interrupted…after Serena was nearly done…

"So its all Relena's fault is it?" Darien asked quietly. 

"Everything!" Serena affirmed grabbing a tissue to wipe her eyes. She missed the malicious glint that took over Darien's eyes when she spoke. 

"Now, now don't cry. It doesn't suit a princess as beautiful as you." Darien chided.

Serena hiccupped. "Oh I forgot to ask, how did you get inside the mansion Especially with all the guards that are stationed everywhere?" Serena asked after a thought. Her head was finally clearing after her earlier frustration and something doesn't feel right. 

"I have my ways." Darien answered mysteriously.

"Now…wait a minute how did you know that it was me?" Serena asked with a frown.

Darien sighed. "Of course, I wasn't sure at first. I had to figure out if you and Usagi were the same. That's why I took the chance to break into the palace." Darien explained carefully. "You never did tell me of your background as the missing Peacecraft all those days we were dating." Darien scolded.

"But why?" Serena asked perplexed referring to his earlier statement of breaking into the mansion to speak to her.

"Isn't it obvious Usagi?" Darien smiled patronizingly. "I missed you."

Serena's eyes widened in surprise, "Umm…" Serena fidgeted uncomfortable. She and Darien used to date when she was younger but before she disappeared she had realized that she doesn't feel any romantic feelings for him at all and she had broken up the relationship. They had parted on good terms. Darien is handsome and popular and Serena didn't know that he'd still be carrying a torch for her.

"It's not like that. You were the only one who had been able to make me smile you know." Darien said quickly. 

"OH." Serena nodded unsure of what to say. She checked her watch and choked. It was after midnight! The others are going to kill her for disappearing unprotected again. 

"I'd better go." Serena said standing up from the couch they were sitting. 

Darien grabbed her arm. "Stay. Why don't you spend the night here. You obviously need a friend and I have a room to spare." Darien invited. 

"I really don't want to bother you." Serena started staring at his hand still on her arm. "I've bothered you enough complaining about my problems with Relena." Serena added.

"Oh…yes. Relena." Darien spoke, his eyes hardening, this time Serena noticed. He let go of her arm absentmindedly. Serena backed away. 

"The one who made you cry." Darien remarked in a careless manner.

"Shall I drive you back?" Darien offered his voice again friendly staring intently at her. 

"Ummm…" Serena again hesitated. 

"Why don't you stay at Rei's place for a while. It's near here." Darien suggested. 

"Okay." Serena nodded grateful. _"I don't want to face Relena and the G-boys so soon but I don't want to stay with Darien either." _Serena thought. 

Meanwhile Heero was watching through his specialized equipment, (I don't know what it is) which can make him listen to their conversation and watch their profiles from outside the house. He saw Darien leaned in closer and grabbed her arm and was tempted to barge in and haul Serena back home whether she liked it or not, away from this stranger. "What's keeping me from doing so anyway? I can kill him and no one would care." Heero thought with a scowl, His blood boiling, this Darien guy was so close.

Flashback 

_Heero saw Darien coming closer to Serena. He saw him place his hand at her shoulder. He was getting ready to shoot when he heard the name again. "Usagi." That's what this guy was calling her. Where had he heard that name before? Heero thought hard… "Trowa!" He mentioned that, that girl Mina called Serena Peacecraft the name. Heero at first thought it was some kind of nickname._

_"What should I do now?" Heero thought with a frown. Should he shoot the damn creep for daring to stand so close to his Princess or find out Serena's relation to this girl Usagi. That name was mentioned in his earlier mission, he had to find someone named Usagi Tsukino but the problem is all files were erased about her. As though she never existed. The only living information that Usagi once existed was from the disk that is now on Heero's possession.  _

_So with a heavy heart, Heero allowed them to go, following closely not trusting this guy for one bit._

_End Flashback_

So here he was now, hiding atop a tree. He watched as Serena and the guy went out again to who know where and followed them again. 

Darien and Serena were driving towards a familiar neighborhood. Serena heaved a sigh. Darien glanced at her. The car finally stopped. "We're here now." Darien informed her. 

Serena got out and gave Draien a little smile. "Thanks Darien…" Serena said looking down.

"No problem. And don't cry anymore k Usagi? Relena shouldn't have made you cry like that." Darien said his eyes serious; he lifted her chin up and stared into her eyes. Serena waved a dismissive hand and knocked on the door. Darien gave her a hug and went back to his car he drove off as soon as the door opened. 

"Usagi?!" Someone squealed opening the door. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming!" The girl with black hair and violet eyes reprimanded. 

"I'm sorry Rei, can you spare a room for the night?" Serena asked tired. "I'd also need to borrow some of your clothes."

"Sure, you now you're always welcome." Rei opened the door wider and Serena got inside. "Thanks." 

Inside… "How did you get here, away from that elegant mansion and ditch those gorgeous guards of your?" Rei asked serving tea. Rei forgot her question when she saw how tired Serena look, she had obviously been crying. "You didn't just drop by for a casual chat did you?" Rei asked quietly. 

Serena shook her head and started to repeat her story. 

After she had finished… "You say Darien took you here?" Rei asked surprised.

"Yes…" "Why do you look so surprised?" Serena asked quizzically. 

Rei swallowed. "Usagi, after you disappeared…4 months later Darien did too. No one had seen him for at least 6 months." Rei told her. Serena frowned.

"Why don't I take you to your room?" Rei suggested. Serena nodded grateful, terribly tired, it was nearly dawn. 

Heero was a bit relieved when Serena went inside the house and Darien had gone away. He was still wary though. He checked his watch it was 3 am already. He never did get any rest after his mission. Glancing around the neighborhood, it looked peaceful enough…but still. Calling through his cell phone, he called security to send at least a dozen men over to watch Serena. "Watch her wherever she goes, but don't ever let her know that you're following her." Heero instructed, "contact me when there's trouble."

The chief of the guards nodded. 

Heero stayed at a motel close to the neighborhood. He went to bed to sleep, exactly at 8 am his cell phone rang. Grabbing it, expecting that Serena is in danger again he was surprised when Quatre spoke. 

"Heero where are you?" Quatre asked. His voice was starting to blur. "Damn, I forgot to charge!" Heero though annoyed. Before the line completely went dead however. Quatre was able to tell his message. 

"Come home quick! Relena has been KIDNAPPED!" Quatre said frantic. Then the line went dead…

A/n: Review! I'm sorry if there are any typos in this chapter or of there's something else wrong with it, I don't have time to double-check it. Anyway, I have class tomorrow!!! Wah! I wont have as much time working on my stories now. 


	10. KIDNAPPED II

Disclaimer: I don't own GW or SM.

A/n:

Celestial Dreamblaze: Yeah, it was unintentional.

Fairy Asphodel: No she may not fall in love with Darien, unless she's equally crazy of course.

Angel-Goddess: Thank you for the review!

Tenshi-Chikkyu: Sigh, I cant wait for summer vacation…hopefully this story would be finished way before then.

Raye: I'm not yet sure how Darien would be killed.

Cassie-bear01: Glad you like it!

Kimeno-pebols: TY for the review. I read you're bio and I'm also a Filipina and I love Slam Dunk!

Thank you to everyone else who reviewed!!!

Chapter 10:            KIDNAPPED II

Heero gritted his teeth. Grabbing his stuff he quickly went out of the room muttering. _"What kind of mess did she get into now?" _ Stopping on the payphone outside the motel, Heero dialed the guards that were watching Serena and told them about the situation.

In a deadly voice, "Don't let the same happen to her." Heero remarked his voice cold as ice. Driving hard, hard and fast Heero screeched on the brakes as he got out and went inside. 

He found them all in agitation, indecisive and confused. 

"Heero! Thank goodness you're here!" Quatre said relieved. "What's the situation?" Heero asked briskly. Quatre nodded getting ready to do business.

"There are no ransom demands yet, Wufei and the others are still figuring out how the kidnapper got in undetected and if there are any relation between the kidnapping and the attacks on Ms. Serena before." Quatre reported. 

Everyone was busy setting up their equipment and ready to find any clues on where Relena is, all were silent and hectic with their own jobs when their phone rang, shattering the busied silence. "Rrrring!!!"

Heero grabbed it immediately.

"Hnn." He spoke in monotone. The others listened in. 

"Eeeeeeiiiiiiii!!!!!" They heard an ear-shattering scream. 

Mr. Keiyo grabbed the phone. "Princess Relena!" He exclaimed shouting at the phone. Noises answered him without distinction. "Hello?! Hello?! Who is this?" Mr. Keiyo demanded. The g-boys listened in the extension. "What do you want from the princess? Do not hurt her or else!" A maniacal laugh answered him.

Heero grabbed the phone. "Hnn. What do you want?" He asked coldly. The man in the other line gave a mad chuckle.

"I said what do you want?" Heero asked again. In the background, they heard Relena scream again making the listeners winced. 

"She shouldn't have made **_MY PRINCESS_** cry. And now she will pay for it… _dearly_." The man said eerily with contempt. There was a click and all they heard was the dial tone. 

Heero frowned_. "That voice! It was familiar as though he had heard it lately… and what did he say again? Relena made his princess cry and now she will pay."_ Heero thought hard. Then suddenly everything seemed to make a bit of sense. Something's terribly wrong, and it's time to get to the bottom of the past of the mysterious Serena Peacecraft. 

Serena waved goodbye to Rei and called a cab to take her back to the mansion. She glanced at the rearview mirror and smirked. _"They think I'm so stupid that I wouldn't noticed them tailing me." _She thought amused. _"Oh well…"_ She shrugged enjoying the view back to the mansion. She felt better now after talking to Rei and is now ready to face Relena and the world. 

_"What to do? What to do?"_ Serena thought, _"if there's no choice left then I guess I'll have to disappear again and finish my little mission once and for all." _

5 minutes later she had arrived at the mansion. She paid the fare and went inside. Frowning as she noticed the bare hall, it felt somewhat familiar…like the time when her parents died, everything was so quiet then, Serena shuddered. Walking up to her room, "where could everyone be?" Serena wondered. 

Opening her door, she heard a beep. There was a message on her e-mail. Before she could open it she noticed a presence in the room. Thankful that she didn't draw out her gun to the unknown intruder, she backed down a step and let out a little gasp. "Heero!" She exclaimed. She eyed him as he leaned lazily at the wall, staring intently at her. Serena swallowed. "He looks so fine!" Serena thought, chiding herself for getting her personal feelings get too close to the Perfect Soldier. 

But something was wrong…something was definitely wrong. Heero was staring at her with slight suspicion, his face a mask not revealing anything else.

"Heero is something wrong?" Serena asked softly moving closer to him till they were standing face-to-face inches apart. 

"Who are you?" Heero spoke, eyes narrowed.

Serena backed a step. "Excuse me?" She asked her voice surprised. 

"Who was that man you were with?" Heero continued. "Does he know about your secret life too?"

Serena looked at him nervously. "How dare you spy in me!" Serena shouted covering up her nervousness.

Heero waved a piece of paper in front of her. Serena gasped.  She felt like as though she had been slapped with betrayal. 

"You search through my stuff?" Serena spoke in a strained voice. _"What else could he have found out?" _

"What else have you been keeping from me Serena or can I call you Usagi too aka Moon, OZ's spy." Heero said in monotone. 

"I can't believe you'd go through my stuff without my permission." Serena said painfully. "I'm leaving!" She turned around and prepared to go out, grabbing the stalker's note that Heero had gotten out from her hiding place.

Before she could go, "Relena has been kidnapped." Heero announced in monotone.

Serena stopped and glanced back at him. "Am I supposed to care?" Serena asked coldly and took another step towards the door. 

"Yes, I think you would. Especially since the one who kidnapped her is your boyfriend last night." Heero said sarcastically. 

Serena stopped cold and spun around. "Darien?!" She asked in disbelief. With a shake of her head, "He would never…" She stopped when Heero clicked a tape recorder on.

"Eeeiiiiii!!!!" Relena's scream boomed through the room for Serena to hear. 

"She shouldn't have made **_MY PRINCESS_** cry. And now she will pay for it…_dearly_." The voice echoed sending a shiver through Serena's spine. "OMG! It can't be Darien, he was so nice." Serena murmured, but as she spoke she remembered him with the weird glint in his eyes that she had ignored because of her sadness. "Could he be the one stalking her? But why?" Serena thought puzzled. 

Heero watched her, studying the confusion shown in her eyes. And the pain, the pain that he had caused! 

Serena was snapped out of her thoughts when her laptop beeped persistently. She got it open and read the message trying to ignore Heero's obvious presence. 

"It can't be…" Serena murmured. She printed the message and handed it to Heero at the same time stopping at her secret drawer and getting out her weapons and was walking briskly out. 

Heero followed her while reading the message.

_Dear Princess,_

_            Did you check out already those people I highlighted for you? I know that it's late but I forgot to highlight one more person in the list. His name is Darien Shields. I think you know him. Base on several reliable sources, he is a very dangerous man and a bit demented too. You should watch out for him, Koneko. And as for that other mission of yours, we have a new lead on where it could be. So be ready in a week's time or less._

_~Haruka~_

_P.S. Hotaru sends her regards and says that she'll be there when you need her. _

They rode the car in silence with Serena replaying every moment that she had spent with Darien and how she was so close to danger without knowing it. 

_"Damn, I'm slipping up."_ Serena thought with a scowl. Heero glanced sideways at her. "So who are you really?" Heero asked. Serena didn't answer him for they already arrived at Darien's place where he took her last night. 

Serena went looking through his office while Heero searched through the room. After awhile…

"Serena could you come over here?" Heero called out. 

"What is it?" Serena asked as she entered the room. Her eyes widened as she saw what he was referring to.

The room was like a shrine to her, pictures everywhere of her. Huge posters hanging over the walls, one was her in a bikini, so tiny that Serena was getting angrier at the minute. Another was her sleeping, in such a vulnerable state when she was still 14 and was still training at that time.

Heero was glaring irritably at the picture where Serena and Darien were kissing at a carnival when they were still dating.

Serena kneeled and inspected a couple of things that she had realized were missing from her room, Her gun, a dagger that she had used in protecting herself at one of her missions and several other personal items. 

Heero was watching over her studying her expression. He placed his hand on her shoulders when he realized that she was shaking. Heero frowned as he thought that she was going to cry. Instead, she slammed her fist at the exact picture that Heero was getting annoyed to look at. 

"Let's get out of here." Serena said coldly. _"So Darien knew that I was Moon and he never mentioned it. I guess this clears up the stalker business… and now its time for him to pay."_

They were out of the house and on the road when there was aloud explosion behind them. Heero glanced sideways at her. Serena shrugged uncaringly. It was her duty to do it. She can't shake the vulnerable feeling that she had felt at that room. What kind of sick fantasies did Darien build up? She unconsciously shivered. 

Heero noticed this and placed his hand over hers. Serena stiffened but then relaxed. She took out her computer and typed in a very fast paced. The drove through an intersection, "Over there." Serena pointed. "Go right at the next turn and move straight ahead then turn right again." Serena ordered. Heero followed obediently and soon they were facing an old warehouse in the middle of nowhere hidden by large trees.

"In there." Serena pointed grimly. Heero watched amazed at the new person that he was staring at.

Serena took a step and found herself falling. Heero grabbed her before she did fall. "Looks like he doesn't want to be disturbed." Heero spoke with a frown. Serena dusted herself and surveyed the area once again; she threw Heero a grateful glance. "I bet there are a lot more traps here too." Heero continued.

"And cameras as well." Serena said quietly. Serena heard a hissing sound and backed themselves into a wall before the ground they were standing on crumble too. "Double trap." Serena cursed. 

Heero had his arms around her protecting her from any more traps, they were both breathing heavily. Serena placed her hands flat in front of his chest. Heero looked at her questionably. 

"Let's make him crazy…" Serena whispered. Heero nodded finally understanding what she meant. He lowered his head to hers for a fervent kiss that they both yearned ever since he came back. 

They kissed for a long time; their passion building till Serena moaned, her hands pressed incitingly at his chest, his hand was on her back, another on her hair. In the distance, a scream of outrage was heard. The camera was zooming in on them that Heero can finally see it's blink or red light. Slowly he broke off the kiss and moved his lips to her ear. 

"There's a camera behind you." Heero informed her. Serena nodded. Without a second more, Heero shot it with his gun while Serena shot the other one behind his back Taking out his cell phone, he dialed a number.

"Hnn. We found Relena. Get over here."  Heero ordered

Serena was meanwhile watching the warehouse with a pang of pain inside her chest. "Let's get in." Heero motioned. 

"Aaaaaeeeiyyeeee!!!!" A shriek rang out that obviously belonged to Relena made them quickened their steps. 

They crept towards the opening and break through. Darkness greeted them. Serena frowned, closing her eyes for a moment trying to see more in the dark. They moved closer when they heard a button being pushed. Light flooded through their eyes making them squint. And there in the center of the room was Relena, looking haggard and frightened like never before. She was gagged and there were bruise marks on her face. Her eyes that were bloodshot widened when she saw them. Her hands were tied behind her back and so were her ankles that it prevented her from moving. She made a little mouse like noise that earned her a chuckle from her captor.

There behind her was Darien, looking even crazier. There was a maniacal glint in his eyes and he was smiling like a lunatic. He was glaring daggers at Heero who had come closer to Serena. 

Serena took her gun and aimed it Darien. He looked surprise at the gesture, then hurt. 

"Why Darien? Why?" Serena asked in a clear voice without a trace of emotion in her face.   

A/n: I think this chapter's getting a bit too long so I guess I'll end it now. So ladies and gentlemen it's formally announced that Darien IS the stalker. But so many have guessed already, so no surprise. I have no class for the next week so if there are a lot of reviews I'd probably get the next chapter out by Monday.  Could anyone tell me who's the bad guy at OZ? I want him to appear on later chapters. Thanks!


	11. Disappear

Disclaimer: I don't own GW and SM.

A/n: 

**Thank You to the following people: **

Serena Yuy

Daughter Of Death

Cassie-bear01

Raye

Alexz 

Cristina

Kimeno-pebols

Tenshi-Chikkyu

Lilaclight:Thanks. Maybe I'll use Trieze or something… 

Fairy Asphodel: TY for reviewing. I'll see what I can do. 

Angel-Goddess: You're still on your vacation? You're so lucky! So where are you holidaying in the Phil? I hope you have a great time.

Devil Queen: Wow, thanks. I know what you mean; my sister is also trying to kick me out of the comp too. Says I'm hogging it all to myself. 

Obsessed:Thanks for the review.I'm sorry it couldn't be helped of Darien being the stalker and all. ****

Recap:

"Why Darien? Why?" Serena asked in a clear voice without a trace of emotion in her face.

Chapter 11**Disappear**

Darien's glaze flitted over her and it softened for a bit. "Why?" he repeated softly. 

Serena gazed at him frowning waiting for him to respond. 

Darien yanked Relena's hair making her wince and moan in pain. "She made you cry." He said plainly as though such a fact should condemn the pacifist princess to the fires of hell.

Serena scowled. "I want to know is why you are doing this? What do you stand to gain in killing her?" Serena asked pointing to Relena.

"Isn't it obvious? I love you Usako. I'd kill anyone for you." Darien said with a smile as though she should've understood this. 

Heero watched the exchange with narrowed eyes, grasping his gun for any other surprises.

"But what if I don't want you to kill her? Can you please let her go now?" Serena asked trying to placate him realizing that he had gone nuts. 

"But you do…you do." Darien laughed with amusement. "I know what you want before you even know it. That's why we're perfect for each other my princess.Don't you think that I know? What you're true plans are? I know what you're planning even from the beginning." Darien spoke.

"Oh really? So tell me what am I planning except of shooting this bullet straight to your head." Serena asked eyebrows raise. 

"Really funny Usako. You wouldn't do that. We still have to live happily ever after. I am the only one deserving of you." Darien spoke arrogantly. 

Heero shot Serena a look begging for her to let him shoot the creep. Serena shook her head no, wondering what kind of crazy delusions Darien had of them together. 

"Don't you remember Darien? I broke up with you." Serena reminded him her voice toneless, sick of trying to appease him eyeing him to let him go of the gun and sword he was threatening Relena with. 

"That's why I have to kill her… I know that you'll come back to me once you finished your mission at the Sanq Kingdom and return to me." Darien spoke for sure. 

"Ha! Return to you?" Serena scoffed. "And what do you know about my mission?" Serena challenged clicking the safety off her gun. 

Darien grinned. "I know lots." He said cryptically. "I know that you really planned to kill Relena after you got the information you needed from Sanq, aside from hiding out from OZ that is."He continued. 

Relena's eyes widened at this and looked meaningfully at Serena, Heero did too. 

Serena gave a short laugh. "Figured that out did you? Then why deprive me of the pleasure?" Serena asked staring at Relena's frightened gaze. 

Darien gestured for her to come closer. "Let's do it together." Darien suggested gleefully. 

Serena did so, her eyes darkened mysteriously. Relena peered at her cousin's eyes and found them filled with hate and blood. A thought flickered over Relena's mind. _"She really means to kill me."_Relena shot a helpless glance at Heero pleading him to do something. But Heero was watching Serena carefully, wondering what her plan was or if her childish hate for Relena finally overrode her. 

Darien was holding Relena in place with his own gun stuck at her temple and of course the ropes that held her secure. Serena was positioning her gun at the side of Relena's head. Relena closed her eyes tears streaming down her face.

"You have been waiting for this for 6 years. Here why don't you take this sword and behead her just like in olden times." Darien suggested eagerly. Serena took the sword and stared at it for a moment. 

"Familiar, love? I got it when you were in one of your missions. I once saw you torture a soldier with that." Darien spoke proudly. "Go on…now kill her." Darien urged. Relena fainted as she heard this.

Serena gazed at Relena's pitiful state her when her eyes flickered, the hardness gone. "Then again maybe I don't want to kill her anymore." Serena spoke quietly her head bent. 

"Kill her…" Darien repeated. "KILL HER!" He shouted, going crazy, suddenly the gun he aimed at Relena was now directed at Serena. 

Heero tensed and was aiming to shoot Darien when Darien shot him a venomous look. "Don't even try it…or I'll blow up her pretty head." He warned.

"Darien…what are you doing?" Serena asked softly. 

"I'm going to kill you first for betraying me." Darien spoke his eyes glowing crazily. 

"Betray you?" Serena echoed. 

"First you broke up with me…then you left me." Darien ranted. "But I can't forgive this!" Darien cried out as he pressed a button and the monitor blinked on, revealing the scene that his security camera has taken of Heero and Serena kissing. 

"LOWER YOUR GUNS! BOTH OF YOU!" Darien screamed his eyes vicious. Heero automatically did so and Serena did the same cautiously.

"Was this you're plan all along? Trapping me? Luring me here?" Serena asked. 

Darien shook his head no. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "Of course not! I loved you Usako." Darien made a sound resembling a wail. 

"But you've pushed me too far… I did everything for you." Darien protested. "So you see, I have to do this. I can't stand you betraying me anymore." Darien spoke peering at Serena's eyes trying to make her understand. 

"Goodbye Usako, my love." Darien spoke woefully. "I'm sorry that it had to be this way." Darien spoke regretfully preparing to shoot her when suddenly…

The upper window crashed and a bullet came whizzing by hitting Darien in his right arm making him drop his gun. 

"What the-" He exclaimed in surprise.

Serena used the moment of intrusion to her advantage and grabbed hold of her gun and aimed it at Darien. 

Darien stopped cold as he saw the gun both aimed at him, One from Serena the other from Heero.

"Usako…you wouldn't shoot me would you?" Darien cooed nervously. 

Serena smirked. "Love hurts Dare." Serena mocked. "Give me one good reason why I should not kill you?" Serena asked as she stared disgusted at his cowering figure.

"Um…you love me?" Darien suggested weakly. 

Serena narrowed her eyes. "Not good enough. Prepare to die." Serena spoke coolly. 

"Then what about what I learned about the crystal?" Darien spoke pleadingly; he gave out a girlish squeal as he shielded himself. He breathed a sigh of relief as no bullet came. 

"10 seconds on what you know." Serena prompted.

Darien relaxed. "It was going to be my wedding gift to you." Darien said sadly. 

"8…7…6" Serena continued not hearing him. 

"Alright, alright… the crystal was said not to be here in this dimension. You have to go in-between to find it." Darien spoke quickly.

"The in-between…" Serena murmured thoughtfully. Darien's gaze was shuffled trying to find any means of escape. 

When a shot rang out…

Darien was hit dead on in the middle of his forehead. 

Serena spun around facing Heero. "I wasn't finished with him…" Serena glared. 

"Going to say I love you?" Heero spoke tonelessly. 

Serena scowled. "He knows more about the cryst-" Serena never finished what she was speaking as a loud explosion caught her in surprise. 

Heero grabbed Relena and went to the door. "Let's go…someone's attacking this place." Heero ordered. Serena nodded and went after him. 

Outside they were greeted by gunfire. 

"More of you're long lost friends?" Heero asked as he shot off 3 in his right in sequence. 

"Shit. They found me already?" Serena muttered as she shot off 2 others. 

They ran into the woods and stopped as no sounds followed them. The wind started to blow as Serena saw silhouettes from the corner of her left. Heero placed Relena down and started shooting the coming soldiers. 

"These are OZ men…what do they want with Serena…Usagi or whatever her name is?" Heero thought as he reloaded his gun. 

Serena kept shooting in a fast pace not a bullet wasted but still they kept on coming. Her supply of bullets was running low. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone trying to shoot her at a distance, when suddenly the man broke down being shot by neither her nor Heero. 

Serena scanned the trees and found a glint of metal twinkle in the darkness. "Thank you Hotaru." Serena thought as she kept on fighting.

After a moment everything stopped. Serena shot Heero a glance wondering how he's doing and found him breathing heavily. 

_"I'm sorry for dragging you into my mess."_ Serena thought regretfully. 

Just as Serena was beginning to relax, thinking that it was all over a shot fired out aiming for her heart. 

Hotaru cried out a warning and killed the attacker. 

Serena turned at the sound of Hotaru's voice the bullet already so near her…when Heero tackled her to the ground getting himself hit in the back in the process.

At the ground Serena was in shock, "Are you okay?" Heero asked gently on top of her. 

Serena nodded and gasped. "You're bleeding."

"Its nothing…" he answered before he lost consciousness.

"Serena are you okay?" Hotaru asked worriedly as she made herself known. 

"I'm fine…But Heero's hurt." She whispered guiltily. 

"Here let's bandaged him with this." Hotaru suggested. 

Just as they finished bandaging him they heard a sound. Hotaru stiffened and got out her knife ready to protect her friend when Relena came into their sights. 

"What happened?" Relena asked confused. She gave out a gasp as she saw Heero bleeding. She came closer and slapped Serena. 

"That's for hurting him AND for trying to kill me" She glared. "I hate you!" Relena spat. 

Serena looked surprised while Hotaru was fuming. "Why you ungrateful…" Hotaru slapped her in return. 

"How dare you?" Relena spoke in rage.

"Are we going to kill them now that they know about you?" Hotaru asked loudly. Relena shut her mouth in an instant. 

Serena shook her head her gaze at Heero. Then suddenly more noises were heard. 

"More enemies?" Hotaru asked worried when Duo's loud voice was heard. 

"They've come to save me!" Relena exclaimed running a bit ahead. 

Hotaru shot Serena a look. "It's time for me to disappear again… I'm finished here." Serena spoke nodding to Hotaru. She looked at Heero sadly and went closer to him. She touched his face gently and lowered her head to give him a fleeting kiss. "Goodbye Heero." Serena whispered.

Relena turned back just in time to see Serena's stature, bend low and give Heero a kiss. 

"Get away from him!" Relena shouted walking back to them.

They heard Relena yell. "Can't believe you're related to that screaming witch." Hotaru spoke in disbelief. 

"Let's just get out of here." Serena sighed and disappeared into the trees. 

A/n: I wanted to update before Monday arrives again, I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone with this chapter or if there's anything wrong with it. Now that the stalker business is over it's time to find the crystal, I'm still not sure yet what's going to happen to the next chapter so unless I get a stroke of inspiration it's going to be awhile before I update. Also Hotaru is also an assassin like Serena since Haruka and the others also took care of her. Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own GW or SM.

A/n: Thank you to the following people:

Kimeno-pebols:

AMYANGEL: 

Obsessed:

DaughterofDeath:

Ariella:

Alexz:

Raye: I never really thought about including the moon princess story. I already included the scouts but they didn't have any supernatural abilities, maybe only Setsuna. I'll explain more in the end. 

Lilaclight: Well…good luck winning next time you have your competition and I'll definitely check out the stories to read the new chaps…that will definitely lift up my mood after a day in school.. TY for reviewing.

Devil Queen: Thanks for the review and the suggestion but I can't think up of a reason on how to get the others mad at her. 

Kaiki: Does caffeine really do that? *shivers* Please don't raid my room! And don't take my beloved computer away!!! 

DarkKnight: find out in this new chap! Do you want them to travel in another dimension? I was kinda only thinking of another continent/country and a new identity…

Silver Kitsune: Um…who's Sesshoumaru? Thank you for reviewing! 

Serena Yuy: To lengthen the story more I guess. TY for reviewing. 

Nikki Kou: I guess you guys know each other personally. Do you also compete on other stories? Can I join too? hehehe

Fairy Asphodel: I dunno, jealousy I guess. Any other ideas? I hope that the reason I made up in this chapter is enough I think.

Lady Espelle: Glad you liked the chapter. Give me some inspiration when your muse-phase comes back. 

Tenshi-Chikyuu: Nah…I'm not going to kill Relena yet but I'm thinking about it, if the situation fits it she'll die in an instant. *snaps fingers*

Angel-Goddess: Yeah, I know that the crystal wasn't mention in the earlier chaps, I just kinda decided about it recently. WaH! I hate skul too! 

Chapter 12       

Heero lost more blood than anyone realized. All that time he was thinking about one person in his dreamless state and the mystery that surrounds her. After two full days of sleep he woke up and heard a feminine voice speak to him. It was comforting to have someone be there for him when he woke up and he wanted it to be Serena. Heero was greatly disappointed. 

"Heero is there anything I can do for you?" Relena asked hovering over him like a mother hen. 

"Relena what are you doing here?" Heero asked flatly. 

Relena looked surprised at the question. "Taking care of you of course."

"Now what else do you need? Are you comfy? Do you need to drink something? Or do you want to watch TV?" Relena chattered. "Where's Serena?" Heero asked.

Relena stiffened but said nothing and went off to fix him up a drink. "Here drink this…it will make you feel better in no time." Relena cooed. 

"Where are the others?" Heero asked glancing around.

"Oh…Duo and Quatre just took a break after watching you Wufei and Trowa are back at the mansion…" Relena answered.

"Where's Serena?" Heero asked with more force this time.

"You should've seen Duo…I think he was quite worried about you a lot! Why he would've cried when the doctor said that you would be unconscious for days." Relena gave a short laugh and continued as though she never heard his question. She turned her back on him and went to adjust the channels on the TV when Heero tried to ask the question again, this time with a threat if he had to.

"Where-" Heero started but he never got to finish when Relena spun around eyes blazing. 

"Do you care for that murdering coward that much? It was I who tended to you when you were here in the hospital and not once did she even visit or send flowers or anything and still she occupies your thoughts. It's like her to be a coward again and disappear like that." Relena spoke angrily. 

Heero stiffened. _"Serena is never a coward not once even when a gun was aimed on her head. Never did I ever once see a shred of a tremble of fear or cowardice unlike you."_ Heero thought with disdain. He bit his tongue before speaking that aloud for something in Relena's deranged eyes made him stop. 

"Thank you for your time Relena and I am grateful for it." Heero spoke trying to be civil.

"Oh? Is that why I saw the unhidden disappointment in your eyes when you woke and found me instead?" Relena raged. "Do you love her? How could you love her after the many people she killed? Didn't you hear that she had tortured a poor man with that sword of hers?" Relena demanded.

"I'm a soldier too Relena, I have also killed." Heero spoke reminding her. 

"But that's different. You were fighting for a cause." Relena took back quickly. "Her? She had everything. She didn't need to fight or be ungrateful about anything. And besides she wanted to kill me! Her own flesh and blood" Relena spoke appalled. "She doesn't deserve to live!" Relena spat.

"Why does she want to kill you?" Heero asked in monotone getting tired of Relena's aggravating mouth. 

"Oh Yes! She's going to try kill me again!" Relena whispered speaking mostly to herself. "She'll surely try!" Relena whimpered. "She's crazy y'know…" Relena said softly but unknowingly was acting crazily herself. 

"She was always so jealous…so jealous." Relena continuously whispered. She turned her gaze towards Heero but was looking at something beside or behind him that was not there. As though that she had finally gotten hold of herself, Relena blinked and excused herself. 

After a week, Heero was fast recovering and was in his apartment away from all the excitement. After the disappearance of Serena Peacecraft there was no more assassination attempts made and everything was quiet for a while.  For the whole week, Relena continuously visits Heero to give him company, or so she says. She was giving him added headache though, he pointedly ignores her but it seems that she is denser than he had thought. 

Heero ate his lunch alone and was feeling kind of lonely. He missed Serena and was wondering if she's okay. He clicked on the television and saw Relena giving a speech about something. 

_"And though it is with deepest sadness I announce to the world, that my long lost cousin is now dead."_ Relena spoke sadly her head bent. To the rest of the world she was mourning deeply the death of her family but to Heero, he saw the underlying relief and pleasure as she accepted the world's support and sympathy. 

"But Serena's not dead…" Heero thought frowning. "What is Relena up to?" He thought suspiciously. He took a shower and waited when Relena came to visit him. 

"HEEEEROOO!!!" Relena banged loudly at the door. She got out the key she had made for herself and found it not opening. "Sigh…when will he learn." Relena thought as she realized that he had again change locks for the third time this week. She got out the master key she pocketed and was surprised and pleased when the door opened itself. 

"Heero!!! I know that you finally realized that we are meant to be together." Relena gushed as rushed in only to find herself at the receiving end of Heero's gun. 

"Heerrroooo…. What is the meaning of this?" Relena spoke flustered. 

"You know she's not dead." Heero spoke tonelessly his eyes not betraying anything.

Relena shrugged walking away from the direction of the gun. "It matters not to me, for she is dead already." 

"You know where she is." Heero stated flatly. 

"I may or I may not know… Would it make a difference?" Relena asked trying to appear nonchalant but was pointedly looking at him.

"Yes it does." Heero spoke aiming the gun again straight at her again. "It also would make a difference to the world to know who the true heir of the Peacecraft name should be."

Relena flinched at that. "Her father left it to me because she never could be trusted!" Relena spoke cruelly. 

"Where is she now?" Heero asked again.

"You think I would tell you? So that you can drag her back here again and make her threaten my life?" Relena scowled.

"Why do you detest her so much right now? I thought that you were happy when she came back." Heero asked plainly.

"That was before I realize what she had become and how in so many ways than one she is still that little brat that she had once been." Relena frowned.

"She always had everything…" Relena whispered her eyes clouding off making it glassy as she told her story of the deep envy that rivals the one Serena had for her.

FLASHBACK

Relena was 10 and was visiting her aunt and uncle. One look at the huge mansion made her eyes widen in awe. True her family too live in a mansion but not as big and pretty as this. There was something special here…a homeliness feeling of some sort. 

Relena stood beside her mother, with her back straight, her hands properly on her sides and a serene expression on her face. 

"Lord Alex, I would like you to meet my daughter Relena." Her mother spoke formally. 

The man in front of her chuckled, he was handsome and dignified looking, wearing a tailored suit and has a commanding aura, the beautiful woman beside her smiled, kindness and sincerity radiated from her as well as a proud disposition. "Come now, Lilly. You were always so formal." Alexander Peacecraft spoke embracing her sister heartily. 

"You weren't always so affectionate brother." Lilly spoke with a strain in her voice. She was surprised as Elizabeth her brother's wife went over to embrace her.  They have barely met and such a warm welcome! Relena diligently curtsied a tiny smile on her face.

"What a beautiful child!" Elizabeth exclaimed. 

"Thank you. I am proud of my Relena." Lilly spoke self-importantly. 

"I see she inherited some wonderful traits from the Peacecraft family." Alex praised his niece seeing her with her refined, proud stature. 

"If only our little Serena has the same discipline." Elizabeth spoke ruefully as she cast an eye towards her husband. Her husband sighed. "Yes, if only Serena can have the same discipline and refinement your child displays." Alex told Lilly with a shake of her head but there was love and affection in his voice as he chastised her own daughter's carefree behavior. 

Behind them a loud yell rang out…

"MOOOMMMY!!! DADDDY!!!!" A little girl not older than 5 squealed and ran with her arms outstretched to the dignified couple in the center. Her cheeks were streaked with mud and she was bare footed, her hair that was golden blonde was free and unkempt. 

No one can deny the look of pure love and adoration that swept across Lady Elizabeth Peacecraft's face as she caught her innocent little daughter in her arms. Elizabeth's elegant gown was dirtied and her perfect make-up was smudged as little Serena placed a wet, soundly kiss on her mother's cheek. The expression on her father's face was much more concealed but the love there was still present. 

"Serenity Peacecraft!" Her father thundered. 

Little Serena, still in her mother's arms looked at her father innocently. She then leaned over and gave her father a loud kiss in his cheek that was similar with the one she gave her mother. 

Alexander Peacecraft's face broke into a smile. 

Meanwhile, Lilly had a look of pure astonishment in her face. 

_"Was this the heir of the kingdom? She hardly behaves like a princess. Why she's acting like a common wench! My Relena is more deserving for the throne."_ Lilly thought. 

Relena kept her face neutral as she observed her new cousin… She can't destroy the teensy bit of envy that crept in her as she stared at her Aunt Elizabeth holding her daughter protectively and kissing her every once in awhile, in front of guests too! This was her cousin that was going to rule the kingdom some day, but as she peered at Serena's eyes she saw none of the restrictions and rules that trapped Relena within. 

"Serenity, I'd like you to meet your cousin Relena." Elizabeth whispered to her daughter. 

Serena cocked her head to the side, got down from her mother's embrace and went over to her cousin.

Relena forced a smile on her face and went bent over to greet her cousin with a formal embrace. 

Unsuspectingly, Serena yanked down hard at Relena's skirt making her gasp. "C'mon on let's play!" Serena squealed before running off outside. 

Relena gazed questioningly at her mother's. Her mother gave a slight nod and Relena sighed going after her cousin.

A week later, Relena was reading a thick book about Business and Mathematics beneath a shady tree, she was totally engrossed in her book and was memorizing like hell when someone shouted, "BOO!"

Relena gasped and spun around, only to be greeted by a splash of cold water and Serena's unmistakable laughter. 

Relena seethed, her hands clenched at her sides, her book lay forgotten on the ground. Serena looked at her expectantly. "What do you want Serenity?" Relena asked controlling the temper out of her voice. Serena didn't answer.

"What do you want?" Relena asked again.

"Aren't you going to get mad at me?" Serena asked with wonderment.

Relena shook her head. "As long as we're here in your territory, I have no right to be angry with you." Relena answered her voice straining. 

"Don't you have any class lessons or something?" Relena asked slowly.

Little Serena pondered for a moment and giggled. "I sneaked out." She said in a confidential whisper. "C'mon let's play!" Serena shouted, pushing Relena hard. Relena stared at the retreating figure of Serena.

"How can she be so free?" Relena thought with a bit of jealousy as she walked slowly back to the mansion, wet, as she thought about the difference in both of their lives.

When they arrive back at the mansion, Relena promptly told Aunt Elizabeth what happened expecting Serena to be beaten or punished just as she would have been for such disastrous behavior. But Relena knew that such a thing was impossible as soon as Serena step into the room, her blue eyes wide in innocence. 

Relena saw her Aunt's eyes soften as Little Serena gave her a kiss in the cheek. Elizabeth made Serena apologize to Relena and gave her a short lecture where she kept giggling. 

After 2 days, Relena was again sitting beneath the same tree and reading another book this time in Science when somebody pushed her making her fall ungraciously in her butt. 

"Serena…" Relena spoke warningly; she was just about this much to go over the edge. 

Serena pouted. "You're no fun!" She complained. "Plus! You're a tattle tale too!" At that Sernea stuck out her tongue and was starting to run when Relena grabbed her harshly anger, adding to her strength. 

"Why you little brat! You think you can get away with this outlandish behavior for the rest of your life?! You're not worthy of the Peacecraft name, you're not worthy of your kingdom!" Relena spat. 

"A princess must always be polite, gracious and kind. And you're nothing but a spoiled selfish brat!" Relena went on, not minding the tears that flowed down Serena's cheeks. Serena wailed, stepped on Relena's foot and ran away. 

END FLASHBACK

Meanwhile, Serena and Hotaru were running as fast as they can away from the OZ base, seconds later it exploded, and they made a dive for it. 

"So did you get what we came for Moon?" Hotaru asked panting. 

Serena nodded opening up her palm, revealing a glittering blue gem. "Only 1 more gem to go." 

Hotaru nodded. "I heard that Amy already figured out where they hid it."

"Good ol' Amy." Serena inwardly smiled. "C'mon let's hurry." Serena spoke running to their car. 

They drive back to Setsuna's new mansion in silence. "I'm so glad that you're back, Usagi. These missions were getting boring without you." Hotaru spoke glancing at her friend who was driving in a very fast pace. 

Serena gave a little smile and a soft sigh. "It's Ren, now remember?" Serena chided. 

"Yes, of course I missed you guys too." Serena spoke quietly. 

"But I bet you missed him now more." Hotaru spoke with a nod as though to emphasize her point. 

Serena glanced at her sharply but never got to answer as they arrive at the mansion. 

"So did you guys get it?" Haruka asked as they entered looking up from the magazine that he was reading.

"Uh huh." Hotaru answered.

"How is he?" Serena asked softly. 

"I heard that he's recovering quickly." Michiru spoke entering from the kitchen.

"I'm glad to hear that." Serena spoke her eyes sad. "I'll be going to my room."

Michiru followed her with her eyes, sympathetic at her situation, when they heard the door of Serena's bedroom slam Michiru glared heatedly at Haruka.

Haruka sensing her lover's glare turned to face her with an innocent expression. "What?" Haruka asked troubled. 

"You should've let her see him." Michiru scolded eyes glancing back to Serena's closed doors.

Haruka shrugged.   "Setsuna wouldn't allow it." 

"But still…" Michiru protested.

"It's better this way. Believe me." Haruka spoke placing a comforting hand at Michiru's shoulder. 

***

Heero was watching Relena expectantly. "Where is she?"

"She's trying to find it! I know she is!" Relena whimpered.

"What is she trying to find?" Heero asked quickly before Relena decided not to part with this information.

"The crystal…Aunt Elizabeth's crystal. That crystal will start a new war." Relena whispered.

"How do you know this?" Heero asked skeptical.

"Because that's why she came to the mansion, she was trying to find its pieces to find out where it lies. I knew it the moment I realized that the emerald heirloom gem was lost. Why I could've accused her of stealing!" Relena spoke.

"You must find her Heero! Then you have to kill her!" Relena spoke vehemently. 

"I am going to find her." Heero promised and stalked out.

A/n: Sigh; I really don't know why I wrote this chapter… I just wanted to update this story and finish this as quickly as I can. Again, I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't make any sense or if there are spelling/sentence corrections. 


	13. I miss u

Disclaimer: I don't own GW or SM. 

 A/n: Thannk you to all the wonderful people who reviewed…sorry if I cant answer all of the questions.

Kimeno-pebols:

Bluejello

Angel-Goddess: Sure…you can use this in your site. I checked it out and I luv it! I'm waiting for you to update the Genie in a bottle story of yours… anyway about your questions, I'm not exactly following the silver alliance story only somewhat similar. Ok, this is what I'm thinking in my messed up head… Elizabeth Peacecraft comes from a forgotten kingdom (can be the moon or whatever. "still haven't decided") she has this crystal thing that has huge amount of power in it but has somehow got lost and everyone wants to find it. It can be use as a weapon for mass destruction so OZ wants to find it but not unless Serena finds it first. 

KyLara The crystal would be explained next chap I think.

Celestial DreamBlaze: You really got my point! That's exactly what I was thinking when I wrote this…

Heero's gal

Alexz:

Obsessed

Liz: I really don't know how to cont my FY/SM story yet so it won't be updated for awhile. Enjoy reading this though.

John Steppenwolf: Trista and the scouts aren't exactly against Heero and Serena being together…it's just that they don't want Sere to be distracted from her dangerous work and gets hurt in the process. 

Tenshi-Chikyuu

Serena Yuy Your right so Relena didn't have the right to accuse her of stealing.

Lady Espelle

DaughterofDeath

Raye I made Haruka a boy since he had been since the second chap and I don't know how to correct it.

Demon of Chaos

Chapter 13

A month later…

Serena was sighing as she sat beneath a huge tree at her new school campus. Her hair was dyed lighter and cut differently. They also added several changes, subtle one at that, that no one would pay much attention to her, especially with her face being broadcasted all over the entire world. 

"Ren are you okay?" Rei asked softly her eyes reflecting true concern for her friend. 

Serena gave a sad smile. "Why do I have to go to school? I already know all this stuff! This is so boring…I could have done much more interesting things like hacking through the OZ database, watching Haruka and Michiru squabble…going shopping…" Serena continued.

"Or checking up on Heero and how he's doing." Rei finished quietly. 

Serena glared at her. "I never said that." She protested.

"But I can see it in your eyes." Rei answered with a small smile.

Serena made a face. "Leave all this love business to Mina." She said humorously her eyes gazing up at the blue sky sadly, wondering where Heero was and what he was doing. 

"Have anyone questioned that you might be alive after Relena's assumption that you were dead?" Rei asked.

Serena shook her head desolately. "Everyone seems to listen to Relena. I don't care about the throne anymore and about being the princess and stuff. She can have it if she wants too. I never liked it anyway." Serena spoke bitter.

Rei gave her friend a hug. She knew that what was troubling her friend wasn't about the inheritance and the title but the fact that her father seemed to have forgotten her worth.

"I need to go do something. Are you going to be alright?" Rei asked concerned.

"Of course." Serena flashed her friend a smile.

When Rei left, "Do you hate me Heero for leaving you without a word? Or because I'm not quite so innocent and perfect as you believed?" Serena murmured. 

Meanwhile…

Heero cursed as he ran at a very fast paced at the halls of the OZ building. He made a swift turn to the left and shot in succession the 3 soldiers that have been unfortunately in his way. Arriving at the control room, he disabled the security on the door to his left and proceeded to the secret room that he had found out while hacking at their files. As he entered he glanced at the setting and realized that there was noting special in the room or so it may seem at first glance. He punched a few numbers at the pad lock beside the door when a blinking, beeping sound was heard

Heero mentally smiled. There in the center of the room was the so-called crystal that everyone was one of the crystals that everyone was looking for. 

Back at the Winner Mansion…

"So did you get it?" Duo asked eagerly bombarding him ludly wanting to see what Heero took.

"Hnn." Heero answered and went straight to his room.

After Serena was proclaimed to be dead, the rest of the G-boys decided that there were no more threats left to the Peacecraft mansion that needs their personalize attention. Much to Relena's dismay, Heero and the others went back to Quatre's mansion to stay there. 

"Man…Heero must really miss her." Duo commented when Heero was out of earshot. Quatre just smiled, Wufei snorted while something flickered at Trowa's eyes 

***

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU CAN'T FIND HER?! FIND THAT TRAITOR NOW!!!!!!!" Treize Khushnerada yelled loudly to his commanding officer.

Lady Une winced. "Yes Sir." She saluted and stalked out.

Treize leaned at his chair and gave a sigh. "Damn…she can't be this good." Treize scowled as he rubbed his temples exasperatedly.

Suddenly someone entered through his office in a rush.

"What now?" Treize asked warily.

"Siiirrr…" The soldier stammered.

"What?" Treize snapped.

"Recent reports show that it was not Moon who got the crystal. It is said to be Pilot01."  The soldier spoke quickly.

Treize's eyes widened slightly in surprise, "Pilot01 was the one who broke into the OZ base?" Treize asked calmly.

"Yes sir." The soldier nodded. Treize looked thoughtful, "Very well…call Lady Une." He ordered.

"What would they do with that crystal? Have they realized its significance?" Treize wondered with a frown.

"You called sir?" Une asked.

"Any reports yet on Moon?" Treize asked expectantly.

Une shook her head regretfully. "It seems she's much cleverer than we thought." Une answered. 

"Well, it seems that it was Pilot01 who was the one who took the remaining crystal." Treize spoke.

"Hai…shall we send some one to retrieve the crystal?"  Une asked taking note.

Treize paused for a while then shook his head. "No…this could be our way to find out where the rest of the gems are." Treize spoke thoughtfully.

Une looked up confused.

"Heero will be the one to find our little spy for us." Treiza answered knowingly.

"As you wish sir. We'll be ready awaiting for your orders." Une spoke respectfully before making her exit.

That evening, late at night at the same OZ base where Heero had been earlier.

"Are you sure that it's here?" Serena asked tonelessly.

"That's what Amy said." Hotaru frowned too as what Serena meant.

"There's not much soldiers here if they're protecting the last piece of the gem." Serena commented walking quietly with caution.

"I agree…something's wrong." Hotaru murmured.

Arriving at the corridor near the secret room where the gem had once been hidden, Serena and Hotaru crept silently their guns and weapons drawn out.

"Cover me." Serena ordered as she went inside the room.

"Hai…" Hotaru nodded.

Inside…"Where is it? Where is it?" Serena muttered as she searched through.

"Moon…did you find it yet? I think that there are guards coming." Hoatru shouted to her.

"It's not here…" Serena cursed. "I thought that Amy was sure of this. She have been checking this place for a month." Serena heard sounds outside. She walked out and found Hotaru fighting two OZ soldier. The two soldiers were quickly unconscious.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" The alarm went buzzing off.

"Looks like the alarm went off." Hotaru commented. 

"Finding the gem took much more time than I realized by several seconds. We should've been out of here by now." Serena muttered as they made their exit.

"So did you find it?" Hotaru asked again.

"No…" Serena answered with a shake of her head.

"Look there they are!" An OZ soldier shouted.

"Looks like we get to have some fun while we are here." Serena spoke grimly.

"Whooppeee!" Hotaru answered sarcastically and got ready to fight.

After the fight…

"Well, that wasn't so hard was it?" Serena asked with a tiny smile.

Hotaru grinned. "Well…no, it was kinda relaxing now that I think about it." Hotaru answered. "Let's get out of here."

"Wait…" Serena muttered as she grabbed a half conscious soldier lying on the floor.

"Where is the gem?" Serena asked harshly.

"Why should I tell you?" The soldier choked while Serena pulled his head back hard.

"Hmm…maybe because I'm going to spare your life instead of killing you in the worst ways possible?" Serena asked sweetly.

The soldier gulped. "Someone broke into this base earlier, he took the crystal."

"Who?" Hotaru asked.

"Why would they tell us? We are only lowly soldiers here." The soldier answered. Before Serena could interrogate her further, more alarm sirens were heard.

"Moon, let's go!" Hotaru shouted running fast with Serena quick behind her.

"Who has the last crystal?" Serena wondered as they left.

***

School day the next day, "You mean it wasn't there?" Amy asked surprised. 

Serena and Hotaru nodded their head gloomily. 

"I'm sorry." Amy apologized.

"Apology accepted. You couldn't have known."  Hotaru said kindly.

"WHAAATTT????" The last gem wasn't there? Then where is it? How can you finish you mission and get back to Heero ASAP if the last gem isn't here?" Mina wailed loudly arriving behind them. 

"I can hear you loud and clear Min," Rei spoke wryly.

"Hmph." Mina stuck her tongue out.

"Anywayz…I don't see what's the big deal. Why don't you just forget this silly mission and go to Heero now." Mina urged turning towards Serena.

Serena sighed and met Mina's gaze squarely. "Because I made a promise that this mission will come above everything else." Serena answered steely.

"Oh c'mon! A little visit wouldn't hurt! You guys obviously miss each other." Mina pouted. " I heard it from Duo."

"He misses me?" Serena asked softly.

Mina, Rei, Amy and Hotaru glanced at each other. "They need to do something fast to help their friend or something might happen that they might not expect."

A week after

Serena was walking home in her new life, a life that she was beginning to like and might continue after she finishes her mission for her mother. Who knew that she would be so comfortable living a simple easy life away from the danger.

Someone was watching her behind the scenes,  "Serena." The figure murmured with longing.

Serena passed by the busy streets of downtown although there were many people present Serena felt following her. She held her bag securely behind her and smirked. She walked calmly to where she was going. "Hell, I can handle any muggers any day." Serena thought confidently. 

She glanced behind her and hurriedly turned to the left trying to loose her unwanted shadow, forcing herself to the busy people going about their own way when someone grabbed her arm 

Serena turned around eyes afire, preparing to launch a kick and a punch at the one holding her. But before she could do or say anything, she was frozen in place.

"It's YOU!." She whispered her vision getting watery. "Heero." Serena uttered.

Heero didn't say anything and stepped closer to her, his eyes boring into hers, searching her soul. He leaned down and was attempting to kiss her, Serena's eyes fluttered close. He gave her a sweet kiss that left her aching with emotions.

"Why did you leave me?" Heero asked silently.

"I….I…" Serena didn't answer and broke free from his embrace. Taking steps backward, she turned and fled leaving Heero staring after her retreating back and running fast after her.

A/n: Yeah! A chapter done. Review plz. It would really mean much to me. ;0


	14. I have to do this

Disclaimer: I don't own GW or SM.

A/n: Thank you to the people who reviewed.

Jupiter Angel: Ooooh! Can I use that line? And yes this is a Sere/Heero fic. I'm not yet sure what to do about the crystal.

DaughterofDeath

Pr!incezz

Lilaclight: No need to be sorry. I hate assignments too! Takes up all my free time.

SilverGunadmu BladeWingu Neo: 

Serena Yuy: Oh what I actually meant by that spy comment is Serena had been spying on them. She worked for OZ to find out where the gems are hidden. 

John Steppenwolf: Um…who's the singer for the Paint it black song? I think I've heard it, then again maybe not. 

KyLara

Cassie-bear01

Angel-Goddess: Hmm… I'm too lazy to sign up for reviews, but I'm trying to review more now using a signed one. I only sign up once I want to post something or if I find a really nice story and the author don't accept anonymous reviews.

Fairy Asphodel: Whew! And I thought that you didn't like the last chapter

Obsessed

Raye

Lady Espelle: Heero having the gem was actually suggested by one of the reviewers "CelesMoonPrincess." 

Katlin Grace: 

Kimeno-pebols: 

Amyangel:

Chapter 14            Why?

He ran after her and in a matter of seconds overtook her. Heero trapped her holding her close against him not budging an inch as she struggled weakly to get away. Truth was she doesn't want to get away…

"Let me go…let me go." Serena struggled trying half heartedly to force her way out. 

"Stop it! I am not letting you go until we talk." Heero spoke harshly. 

Serena stopped moving for a moment her head bent in defeat.  Heero lessened his grip and took her hand gently. "Let's go." He tugged at her hand taking her to a place more private. 

"Now tell me everything." Heero spoke simply waiting for her to continue. 

Serena haltingly looked up to meet his expecting stare. Her mouth parted unsure of what to say, the suddenly…

"I'm sorry!" Serena cried out and flung herself at him with a sob, her arms encircling his neck, She kissed him passionately with longing. Heero, surprised held her by the waist in a daze. By the time the kiss ended, Serena was gone.

"Damn." Heero muttered as he realized he had been manipulated. "And I thought that she was saying sorry for leaving me." He grumbled. 

***

Serena ran faster than she had even on her deadliest mission all to escape what?

"I'm a coward when it comes to emotions." Serena thought guiltily as she finally stopped running in front of the mansion. "But I can't face him…not yet. Not when I might die." Serena thought tears threatening to fall. She entered the house and encountered Rei in the hallway.

"Hey Ren have you seen…" Rei stopped as she saw Serena's miserable look. "What happened?" Rei asked tenderly. Serena's eyes met hers and ran to her friend's arms crying. They sat down at a couch with Rei's hand patting Serena's back comfortingly.

"You mustn't tell anyone Rei…ok?" Serena made her friend promised before continuing. Rei nodded.

"I saw him." Serena whispered her eyes torn and confused.

"What?!" Rei exclaimed. "Here? He came looking for you?" She asked stunned. 

Serena's silence confirmed her questions. 

"What did you do? What did he do?" Rei asked slowly.

"He kissed me." Serena said softly.

"Forcibly or willingly?" Rei asked again with a tinge of anger. She had never met this Heero person only heard about him barely and she still doesn't know what kind of relationship he had been carrying on with her best friend.

Serena shook her head. "Very willingly." Serena's eyes met Rei's, and Rei found herself to be very sympathetic. It was rare of her friend to fall in love; never since they had met before did Serena ever mention that she was in love, not even with Darien. It was as thought Fate had led a hand and decided that they were meant to be. 

Serena stood up, "I'm going to my room." She spoke hiccupping. 

Rei nodded eyes trailing after her. 

Meanwhile, Heero was strolling down the neighborhood. He sighed as he realized that he had lost her. "Damn it! How can she be so good at hiding?" Heero thought with a scowl. Without notice he realized that he had bumped with someone, that someone happened to have blue hair and blue eyes.

"Blue hair and blue eyes?" Heero thought with a spark of hope. His mood soured as he realized that it was not she. He continued walking when someone called out to him.

"Heero? Heero Yuy is that you?" The woman screeched. 

"Hnn." Heero spoke flatly.

"Oh this is so cool! Now Ren won't be so sad!" Mina spoke hyper. "She'll be so happy to see you!" Mina spoke with a nod.

Wheels were turning at Heero's mind. He didn't mention the fact that he had already met Serena and that the meeting didn't go exactly too well. "Take me to her." Heero ordered. "Who knew better where she is than her dear friend?" Heero thought satisfied as he followed Mina, ignoring her fast chatter as he kept thinking about finally seeing Serena again and getting to the bottom of what's bothering her. 

***

Serena sat at her bed cradling an old family photograph when her parents were still alive. Someone shouted for her.

"HEY RENA! COME DOWN HERE FOR A MOMENT!" Mina yelled. Serena sighed and placed the picture back to its place and went down wondering what her friend want. 

"What is it?" Serena called out slightly annoyed as she was walking down the steps. 

"Look who's here to see you!" Mina spoke beaming. 

Serena frowned with curiosity as the so-called stranger turned towards her.

"No! NO! NO!" Serena's mind panicked as she quickly rushed back to her room.

"Wait Serena!" Heero yelled as he ran after her yet again. 

"What was that all about?" Mina wondered at the two people-playing chase, at the same time Rei walked in.

"What's with all the noise?" Rei asked frowning.

Mina shrugged. "I thought that Sere would be happy since I brought Heero here." Mina spoke proudly.

"You didn't!" Rei exclaimed eyes wide. "No wonder she took off." Rei thought.

"I don't know what's the big deal. I thought that she misses him." Mina spoke puzzled. 

"Haven't you been listening when Setsuna explained it all?" Rei asked with a sigh. "Come! And don't bother to eavesdrop on the two upstairs. I guess Sere is going to have to tell him."

***

Serena couldn't get away fast enough this time again. Heero pinned her to the door of her room. He kissed her deeply and fervently, his tongue entering her mouth. He relaxed a bit as he felt her respond her own desire building. 

Serena was trying hard to resist him and not go senseless with his kiss. Her hand slowly grasp the door handle to her room getting ready….when a larger hand took hers and held it securely in place, their fingers intertwined. 

Heero broke the kiss and whispered, his mouth grazing her ear. "Not this time… we go in together and you are going to explain everything to me." Heero commanded. Serena nodded meekly and they both went inside.

Serena sat at the edge of her bed as Heero gazed at her room. His eyebrows raised at the many cute fluffy stuff toys that decorated the room. As he recalled this girl was supposed to be a spy/assassin. "So what do you want to know?" Serena asked nervously. 

Heero studied her. "Depends on what you are going to tell me." Heero cocked. Serena refused to say anything else and the tension built and built when Heero shattered the silence with one question that plagues them both for different reasons. 

"Why did you leave me?" He was deadly calm when he asked this, ready for whatever she was going to say.

"Because I thought you wanted me to leave." Serena spoke not meeting his eyes.

Heero grabbed Serena by the shoulders. "You know that's not true." Heero accused. "Now tell me the truth. I'm tired of playing hide and seek, Sere. Please tell me the truth now." Heero spoke demanding then his voice dropped down in a soft caress at the end. 

"Hai…" Serena mumbled finally looking at his eyes. She nearly choked at the tenderness she saw within its depth, concealed securely but still there. 

"You need to understand first everything from the beginning…it's quite a long story." Serena warned. 

"I am willing to listen." Heero answered looking at her.

Serena's eyes became far-away as she opened her mouth to speak. "Do you believe in magic, Heero?" Serena asked.

Heero looked confused at the question.

"Let me rephrase it… what is magic to you?" Serena corrected herself. 

"Magic doesn't exist." Heero stated. 

Serena frowned She then stood up and went to the balcony. "Is it something so unbelievable to be real? Something so powerful and inexplicable that everyone choose to deny it." Serena spoke mostly to herself.

Heero followed her and touched her arm gently. "Where is this leading to Sere?"

Serena turned to him her eyes capturing his. "Magic is real, Heero and it's everything as its cracked up to be." Serena whispered without humor.

"It is a huge amount of energy capable to do anything, it could purge the world of its evil or swallow it completely in pitiful darkness. It is alive yet merely resting. It's waiting for someone with a great will, to control it. Magic knows no bad or good, it is power. Ultimate power, only the human desires corrupt magic making it vile and distasteful." Serena spoke to him with a passion filled voice making him believe.

Heero tried to speak but Serena held out a hand to stop him. "I believe in magic Heero, I am born with it, I am blessed with it. It has been and always will be apart of me, it is my legacy." There was silence for a moment as Heero didn't know what to say and where this was getting at."

"Have you heard the legend of Atlantis? The one that sunk in the bottom of the sea?" Serena asked suddenly. They were standing side by side staring at the ground below.

"Hnn." Heero gave a nod.

"It's partly real y'know. Only Atlantis was or never had been on Earth, it was on the moon. It was made to think that way so that everyone would keep searching here while its true treasure lies on the moon. The tales of the Amazons, the ones rumored to possess such healing abilities that could only be called magical are actually refugees of the lost kingdom."  Serena spoke.

"But the moon is nothing now, how could such a kingdom like the rumored Atlantis said to have existed there?" Heero questioned.

"And that is where the crystal comes in, its power so great that it could destroy and cause destruction and death as it could control and create life." Serena said sadly. 

 "How are you all mixed up in this?" Heero asked gazing at her.

"My mother, Elizabeth was actually the last princess of Atlantis before it succumbed to its destruction. The crystal calls out to me now, I am its rightful heir." Serena answered in monotone.

"If the crystal is so powerful as you described it to be, then why was the kingdom destroyed?" Heero asked confused.

"No one knows." Serena spoke sorrowfully. 

"You were quite young when your mother died, how did you know of all of these?" He wondered standing beside her.

"Some from Setsuna, my mom's good friend and I did infiltrate OZ bases all over the world, since they are also interested in the crystal. Too interested if you tell me." Serena muttered. "They even destroyed my family just to try to get it." She said bitterly.

"What do you mean?" Heero asked hearing the sadness in her voice.

"The plane crash of my family wasn't an accident, it never was. It was all stage so that they could kidnap my mother and try to force information out of her. They locked her up, she was dead but still somehow alive. She was trapped by the hundreds of tubes they stuck around her body to find out more of the crystal and then they slowly killed her." Serena spoke tears in her voice. 

Heero's arms encircled her from behind and pulled her roughly to him. She leaned on to him quiet, loving the way she feels when his arms are around her.

After awhile of thinking… "Do you believe me, Heero?" Serena asked. 

"I'm not yet sure." Heero admitted.

"Well… You'd better believe it." Serena spoke evenly. She unclasped her necklace and held it out to him. It was a silver crescent moon held by a sliver chain. 

"What is this?" Heero asked as he touched the necklace letting go of her.

"Proof." Serena answered simply.

"What does it do?" Heero asked with a bit of marvel in his voice. "Does it make me invisible?" He said half serious. 

Serena glared at him. "It is a gift. It makes me nearly impossible to kill by 95%." Serena spoke with a bit of pride. 

"Sure is useful." Heero shrugged.

"This is nothing to what the crystal could do." Serena spoke dangling the necklace between his eyes.

"So that's why there was such a hard security at that OZ base." Heero muttered softly to himself.

"Did you say anything?" Serena asked sharply.

Uh, if OZ knows that the crystal is on the moon why haven't they got it already?" Heero spoke instead.

"That is the purpose of the gems, they true crystal is hidden in a place called the in-between, an alter reality. The gems are the passageways to create the opening. That's why everyone wants to complete all 7 of them to open the portal." Serena explained. 

"Uh huh." Heero murmurd.

"Do you believe me now?" Serena asked pointedly stepping farther away from him, scrutinizing his expression, or lack of it.

"But I want to know is what does it have to do with you running away from me? Okay, I believe it's real. So why didn't you just tell me? I could've helped you." Heero spoke frustrated.

Serena looked at him miserably. "Attempting to go through the passage and take the crystal is dangerous business Heero. Not even my amulet could make the difference. I.Could.Die." She announced slowly.

Heero froze as he heard this. "What do you mean?" Heero demanded stepping angrily closer to her. "Don't joke about this Sere." Heero whispered harshly glaring at her, their faces inches apart. Serena looked down.

"Don't joke about this." Heero repeated again this time softer. And then he kissed her firmly, his hand at her back another caressing her face.

After they broke apart, they looked at each other. Serena suddenly hugged him. Heero's hands encircled her waist, her head tucked beneath his chin.

"Is there anyway to convince you not to go through with this?" Heero whispered. 

Serena gave a sigh.  "I need to find this. It is now a part of me and memories of my mother. I never got to know her. I made this promise you see, ever since I knew what truly happened and the cause of why I was orphaned at such a young age."

"What will you do when you find the crystal?" Heero asked quietly.

"I made this vow, that I would stop OZ, for revenge and for the betterment of this world." She spoke grimly. "Then I would do with the crystal as my mother would wish."

"I don't want you to die, trying to find this crystal Sere." Heero spoke hugging her tighter.

"Looks like we're having a bit of trouble anyway. The last gem wasn't where it was supposed to be." Serena confided.

"Good. I don't want to see you in any way be hurt or risk being hurt." Heero spoke with authority.

Serena muscled her way out of his embrace and turned to look at hm with a bit of tears in her eyes. "This is really important to me Heero. I need to do this please don't stop me." Serena begged.

Heero looked at her and gulped. "How can he resist her pleading eyes and deny her anything? He'd do anything to make her happy. Almost anything. But is her happiness worth it so that he might lose her forever? And so the question comes down to this.

_"Should I give her the last gem or not?"_

***

Cristina, Relena's new secretary was watching her employer the Queen of the World, sit at her desk and do nothing, stare off inot space as though daydreaming.

Relena was sitting at her office drumming her fingers at the table. She knew where her cousin was, she had tracked her down weeks after her disappearance and it was no wonder where she had run off. But she didn't tell Heero that, she didn't tell anyone that.

"Let them go try to find her." Relena thought satisfied. "For Serena could stay missing forever if you don't know what to look for." She thought smugly.

But then a thought crossed her mind. "Heero is the perfect soldier! Of course he would find her" Relena mentally smacked herself. 

Two voices were battling out her head.

_"Wait…didn't you want Heero to find her to kill her?"_ Her voice argued.

"_Let's talk reality here. Heero wouldn't kill her! Even if you order him to do it."_ Another of her voice scoffed.

Relena was mentally torn, confused and troubled of what she do. After an hour of nearly going crazy with the thoughts in her head, she slammed her fist into the table.

Cristina looked at her in surprise but Relena didn't notice.

Her eyes gleamed crazily. "I have to get the other G-boys and go to where she is! Then I have to kill her myself!" Relena declared to herself. "Of course, I am the minister of peace, I can't just sit and watch as another war will break out between the world." Relena consoled herself rationalizing why she have to kill Serena. 

Relena stormed out of the office with her new plan

Crsistina sighed, for a moment there, Relena Peacecraft looked chilling.

***

"Gather all the troops." Trieze commanded. "We have a lead to where Heero Yuy and Moon is." 

Lady Une nodded and relayed the command to the other officers.

A/n: I'm sorry if the story is a bit messed up especially about the explanation. Please tell me if you have any trouble understanding it. I kind of based it on the moon princess story since I can't think of anything better to tie it all together. Now review! And as always pardon any spelling mistakes or grammatical error. 


	15. Chocolates for Bribery

Disclaimer: I don't own GW or SM. 

A/n: Thank you to the reviewers! Sorry for the lack of update, I got hooked with my other story and playing FF9.

Lady Tomoyo

Raye

Shinagami's Goddess

Kimeno-pebols

Silver Blade Silencer Neo: I hope that you are really patiently waiting since I think I haven't updated for a while. You really have a long unique nick. How was I able to write this having not seen the series? Hmm… Research?… and a lot of imagination. Actually I got interested with Gundam W, here in the fan fiction after reading some really nice stories, then I checked out this really nice site and I'm hooked! I wish that they'd show Gundam W here. The mobile dolls? I'll see to it, I'm not quite familiar with them. 

Ava Joyce

John Steppenwolf: Ooops! I made a mistake in typing. No, Mina didn't dye her hair. ^ _ ^

Obsessed: 

Lady Light

Fairy Asphodel: Why did you delete your old stories? What's your other name here on FF.net? I always feel guilty when I delete my old stories here in FF.net because it's the only copy I've got and I spent such a long time writing it. ^-^

Serena Yuy: ThankS!!!

Bright Anarchy: Hey…thanks for the advice. I just started this with no hopes of finishing it, I just didn't expect that there'd be a lot of response. 

Chapter 15a     Chocolates for Bribery

Serena typed furiously at the keyboards, sweat trickling down her brow till someone wipe it away with a tissue. 

"You're working yourself too hard Sere." Heero spoke softly sitting beside her and started playing with her hair tenderly. Serena flashed him an apologetic smile and gave him a quick kiss. 

"Gomen, Heero. I just couldn't figure this one out." Serena explained with a frown. "Where is that crystal?" Serena muttered as she returned her attention back to the monitor. Heero stood up guiltily and left the room. 

Hours later, he returned a tray in hand, full of pastries and different kind of foods, exquisite chocolate, ice creams all of Serena's favorite. 

Serena looked up, a smile on her face and she stopped typing. "Are those for me?" Serena asked hopefully. Heero nodded. "You're so sweet!" Serena said tenderness creeping at her eyes as she held out her arms to give him a proper 'thank you'.

"Don't be so happy…this is bribery." Heero warned, sitting again beside her and shutting off her laptop in an instant. 

Serena's eyes widened. "What do you think you're doing?! I haven't finished with those! I spent hours cracking those codes!!!" She exclaimed her face red in a rush of anger. 

Heero just shook his head. "I need you're full attention." Heero spoke tonelessly.  Serena just glared at him, arms crossed over her chest and not speaking. 

"Please Sere…I need to tell you now!" Heero spoke with a hint of desperation. 

"Unless you're going to propose, I won't forgive you!" Serena declared, her mouth set in a grim line. 

Heero sighed. He took both of her hands in his and looked at her deeply. "Please Serena. Are you really angry at me?" He asked panicked shown in his eyes.

Serena's eyes softened. "No, I can never be angry with you." She whispered softly as she leaned onto his chest. She listened to his heartbeat and found it beating somewhat fast.

"Are you nervous about something Heero?" Serena asked amused, pushing herself away and staring scrutinizing at him.

"Don't go analyzing me like that. I need to confess something." Heero admitted. 

Serena looked at him curiously and reached out to the tray for a piece of chocolate. "Mmmm! This is really good! Whatever your sin is… I forgive you!" Serena announced reaching for another one and giving him a teasing look.

"I don't think you'll forgive me that easily if you knew what it is." Heero muttered.

 "Okay, so tell me what it is about." Serena urged. "But just before you tell me, I don't care whatever you'll say. I don't care if you have a child with some other woman already or that you killed thousands of people which is basically true but then again…you have so what's the difference? I don't care if you just robbed the National bank or kidnapped my dog then again I don't have one…" Serena blabbered when Heero suddenly kissed her.

"Mmmm… You taste like chocolate." Heero whispered huskily. Serena started to reach for another chocolate and give it to him when he suddenly blurted out. "I have the crystal." 

Serena dropped the chocolate. "What?" She asked softly. 

A/n: Short chap…I know. Sorry if I haven't updated for a while. But please review! It would make me more inspired. So how do you think Usagi will react? How would you decide it? Anyways… I reread the entire story and maybe I should've ended the story by Chapter 10 already so after I have finished this I might post an alternate ending if you're interested. ^_^ Next chap will be out soon by next week at least. 


	16. More Sweets

Disclaimer: I don't own GW or Smoon.

A/n: Thank you to the reviewers.

John Steppenwolf:

Nikki Kou

Amanda

Jupiter Angel: The flow of the story is sorta similar, is it okay if you have figured the ending already? 

Fairy Asphodel: She was a spy in OZ, it means she was spying on them not helping OZ. And sorry I wasn't able to keep up with your story…I don't usually go to the Tamora Pierce section. Why don't you mail me when you do update? 

Golden Fire Phoenix

Celestial Dreamblaze

Serena Yuy: 

Kimeno-pebols: 

Silver Blade Silencer Neo: Well, I haven't checked out the site you gave me but I will. Thanks for the review!

SerenityLNguyen: Sorry I don't keep a mailing list, but maybe I could mail you only if you want to know when the next chapter's up.

Amy@ngel

Shinigami's goddess: I think it depends on the flame. What did it say anyway? Sorry I can't give much advice to your problem. I'm not good at answering flames much.

Lady Tomoyo 

Raye

Shadow

Water Angel

Blue Jello: I don't know…let's just wait and see?

Recap: "Mmmm… You taste like chocolate." Heero whispered huskily. Serena started to reach for another chocolate and give it to him when he suddenly blurted out. "I have the crystal." 

Serena dropped the chocolate. "What?" She asked softly. 

Chapter 15b     More Sweets

"I…I don't understand…" Serena whispered shaking her head. "You have it? Then why didn't you tell me?" Serena asked her voice laced with confusion. She was feeling numb. "How could you not tell me?" Serena asked this time louder pushing herself away from him. 

"Please understand Sere. I didn't know what to do…" Heero spoke helplessly grabbing her by the shoulders since she was shaking.

"It was you wasn't it? The one who broke into that OZ base, you arrived earlier than us." Serena whispered softly eyes downcast as she stared at the ground refusing to meet his eyes and broken off his hold. 

"Look, I only did it so that I have a reason to see you. I came here because I was going to demand some answers and to give you what you kept searching for." Heero answered raking his hand through his hair.  

"Then what happened? Why did you hide it from me?" Serena asked frowning, crossing her arms over her chest and stepping a foot away from him, studying him. 

Heero was silent, wondering when she'll start shouting at him, or throwing things at him. It would be better if she acted violently at him, not like this. He looked up and swallowed as his eyes met hers and saw the hidden fury and anger and disappointment. Her hands were clenched tightly into fists and she was shaking.   

"You knew how important it was to me. You KNEW!" Serena answered her voice-controlled eyes narrowed. 

"Sere…" Heero started coming closer to her.

"Stop." Serena commanded full of authority. But Heero didn't heed her command and came closer, arms around her. Serena stiffened. Heero moved slightly till that they were eye level with each other. 

"I didn't give it to you because I didn't want you to die. I don't want to lose you." Heero choked his eyes filled with anguish as he hugged her fiercely and buried his face on her shoulder. 

All the anger left Serena like a hot balloon deflated. She gave a sound sort of a sob and hugged him back tightly. Heero felt something hot and wet. "Are you crying Sere?" He asked softly breaking away slightly and caressing her tear-stained cheeks. 

"I'm not." She protested sniffling.

"Please don't cry because of me. I don't want you to cry. Ever." Heero spoke meaningfully. "Why don't you eat some more chocolates? I ordered more especially for you. Ice creams too of different flavors, they're in the fridge" Heero suggested.

"You did?" Serena asked no more tears in her voice. Heero was handing her a caramel filled chocolate, one of her favorites! He was tempting her with it, holding it out for her. "Why don't you have a taste first?" Serena suggested eyes twinkling. 

"Are you sure? This is your favorite." Heero warned brows furrowed. "Positive." Serena answered.

Heero took a large bite and chewed it carefully. The tasty treat reminded him of HER taste. He was about to start a passionate kiss when Serena beat him to it. After a few minutes of hot, mind-shattering, frenzied kiss, "That was one of my favorites, but it tasted better coming from you." Serena whispered a mischievous smile on her face.

"Mint chocolates are my favorites." Heero spoke thoughtfully. "Would they taste even better on you?" Heero asked wickedly a teasing glint in his eyes, as he gave her a chocolate and pressed his lips on hers for another hard, ardent, loving kiss.

***

"Guys, I have the last crystal!" Serena said excitedly as she rushed down stares a hyper expression on her face as she clutched Heero's hand behind her. 

"You do? Where was it?" Hotaru asked with full of wonder.

"Heero had it." Serena stated.

"He did? And he sent us to heaven and hell looking for it?" Haruka thundered.

"Ruka-chan! You exaggerate it so!" Serena giggled.  

"We must get ready, then.  They are getting closer in finding us." Setsuna spoke standing up.

Serena nodded. "Where is the opening?" She asked serious, all traces of humor and emotion gone. 

"The opening is on Tokyo. Tokyo Japan. Pack up what you need everyone." Setsuna commanded. 

***

"Everyone!" Treize shouted. "We found their location. Get the mobile dolls out!" Treize ordered. 

"Where are we going Sir?" Lady Une asked curiously.

"Tokyo Japan." Treize answered smug.

"How do you know that they'd be there?" Lady Une asked puzzled.

"Thanks to none other that her majesty, Relena Peacecraft." Treize spoke arrogantly as Relena was brought in.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Relena shouted as she struggled to free herself. 

"Guess that silly plane we hijacked contained a very important person, without her bodyguard." The conceited new ranking soldier spoke with self-importance.  

"Are you going to cooperate with us in finding your cousin, Ms. Peacecraft? Or do we have to do something to persuade you?" Treize asked on monotone.

Relena's eyes widened. "You're going to dispose of her then, right?" Relena asked hopefully not minding her current situation any longer. Treize gave a slight nod. 

"I'll help you!" Relena volunteered eagerly, her eyes lighting up.

Treize looked amused and nodded to the guards holding Relena. "None of the reports said anything about the Sanq princess being slightly demented…" 

A/n: Sorry if I wasn't able to reply to everyone since I'm in a hurry to update ASAP. Anyway, my final exams are over and my vacation us starting, so no more schoolwork to bother me! Review please!


	17. In The Face Of Humility

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters. 

A/n: I know it's been forever and this **is** the **last chapter**. Thank you for waiting, reading and reviewing. 

Princesses Aren't Always Perfect Chapter 16      In The Face Of Humility 

The sky darkened, stormy clouds signaling a bad weather, as though it knew that something big was going to happen. Something unusual, and an immense choice will be made. It prepared the skies for what seemed like a battlefield, a battle between angels and demons, a day for judgment, a day to discover what was hidden and what was hopelessly lost.  

Serena shivered as she glanced at the ominous weather outside the aircraft. She felt Heero take hold oh her hand lightly and squeezed it in assurance. Serena gave him a grateful smile. 

"We'll be landing in 10 minutes." Hotaru spoke from the seat across her. Serena nodded and rested her head at Heero's shoulder with a sigh. 

Mina who was observing them had on a big smile. Rei and Amy were also there too, along with Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna. 

When suddenly all of a sudden the aircraft shook, shattering the tranquility that existed before. "Setsuna, what's happening?" Mina asked her voice frightened. 

"We might be passing through a thunder cloud." Setsuna answered her voice calm. 

"Isn't that dangerous?" Rei asked curious.

"It is. But don't worry, we'll be landing in just about now." Setsuna spoke as she checked her time watch. True enough, they felt themselves drop on ground level. 

"Where next?" Mina asked panting as they kept walking on a fast pace. 

"We need to go atop there." Amy pointed pointing towards at the top of Tokyo Tower. 

The whole place was deserted as though everybody could feel that something was to happen and the underlying danger brought about by the sudden gushing of winds and the darkness that engulf the whole sky. They were nearly atop when mobile suits suddenly approached them, firing.  Before they could react 2 gundams flew in front of them and protected them. It was Deathscythe and Sandrock. After they easily disposed oh the 2 mobile suits, Deathscythe turned towards them as though giving them a sign of good luck. 

Serena gave a slight nod turned towards Heero and the rest and ran as fast as they can to the top. "Do they know what's going to happen?" Serena asked Heero worriedly thinking abut the other pilots. "They shouldn't be here, it's going to be dangerous."

"Looks like we need all the help we can get. Besides we're used to danger." Heero spoke promising her. 

"I guess. I knew that OZ was going to come after us, but how do they know where to find us so quickly?" Serena muttered. 

"Does anybody else know where you might be going?" Heero asked giving her a sidelong glance. 

"Relena might know. You see atop this tower is what my mom used to say the point of oblivion. Relena might have heard my mom speaking about it." Serena answered. 

After minutes of fast walking they were on top, "I need to go." Serena whispered as she let go of Heero's hand. She gave him a chaste kiss before walking on forward near the edge.

"Stop where you are." A commanding voice spoke behind them. All of them turned, Hotaru, Haruka, Heero, Rei with their weapons drawn. Amy was busily typing in her laptop for any additional information she could help with. 

Behind Treize was Relena no longer held at gunpoint for it looks like she was more than willing to provide help and information. Further behind them, flying in mid-air was a new weapon of OZ. 

"Is that a gundam?" Heero grunted disbelievingly. 

"How acute of you to notice 01. This is a modified version and far advance than your gundams, even more powerful than Wing Zero." Treize spoke. "It's called Bedlam"

True enough the new gundam was quite a site to see; yet Treize had forgotten a little detail. The scientist who created the new gundam was none other than…

Bedlam started firing its high power laser cannons, Sandrock and Shenlong tried to come between the attack and the group of people but there wasn't even need, for the person who created Bedlam was Setsuna, with a calm expression she raised her arm and a magical barrier surrounded them from the attack. The attack deflected itself and went back to the gundam.

"Have you forgotten that it was I who created this gundam Treize? I know of its great potential and yet I know its only weakness for I made it entirely to my specifications not yours. I could control it too, for it is with my special gift that Bedlam far exceeds the normal gundam." Setsuna spoke with authority. 

"Let's end this now." Serena spoke up behind her stepping away from the protective circle of her friends. With the seven gems in her hand, she threw it all upwards. The seven gems created a circle, suspended in air and a warp hole opened. Serena disappeared in the blink of an eye. 

For reasons unknown, Relena jumped after the closing hole. 

***

Was it heaven? Serena didn't know. But the place was tranquil, so serene in its beauty, uncorrupted. In the distance, she saw the Palace of the Moon Kingdom. Though she had never been there, she knew it from her heart. Memories of the song her mother used to sing came into mind.

_Up in the sky you'll see the endless blue_

_Not a cloud of darkness invades_

_On to the meadows the varying green_

_Where a pretty little princess will play safe_

_Love, serenity, - sheer beauty_

_Shall envelope you in cascades_

_This place will heal all wounds_

_Bitter resentment would fade_

_This place is Atlantis, the Legend of the Moon_

_Where beauty lives a breathing form_

_Peace reins in the entire place the Atlantis sun touch_

_And love rests in norm. _

_"Serena." _A soft familiar voice called out to her. 

Serena turned. _"Mother?"_

She saw Relena instead. Utter contempt slice through her. Memories after memories of dislike, which was rooted to a childish hatred that never truly disappeared. 

Then Relena's face dissolved, changed into that of her mother. The hate instantly vanished and Serena ran to her mother's embrace.

"Darling daughter let go of the hate. You cannot receive the true legacy of the crystal unless you do." Her mother whispered soothingly hugging her gently. 

"How does one let go of hate? I don't even know where it began?" Serena wondered sadly. 

"Your cousin is your blood kin and though that is so, one does not measure one against the other." Lady Elizabeth Peacecraft spoke wisely, searching her daughter's eyes. 

"I will love you always and I will always be proud that you are my daughter." Her mother spoke fondly kissing her on both cheeks before releasing her. 

Elizabeth Peacecraft took a step back, smiling at her daughter. She dissolved into air, and Relena once again appeared. Relena's eyes reflected anger, hate and madness. A black aura covering her entire body. Serena's eyes showed nothing as she slowly approached her cousin. 

Relena hissed. 

Without warning, Serena gently hugged her cousin. Relena stiffened as she had expected an assault and the loving gesture left her dazed and unmoving.  

"I'm sorry."

Relena's eyes cleared, the blackness disappearing around her slowly. Awkwardly, she returned the embrace and mumbled her apologies as well. It was a start, a truce an offer of peace; it was also the end of the riddle. A magical moment infused, spreading light around them making the place shine brighter. 

The crystal materialized and settled unto Serena's hands. Relena watched transfixed as well. It was a glorious moment, a glorious feeling and then in her heart Serena knew what to do. 

Murmuring her wish, "Let there be peace." The world seemed to shake and pain was wracking her brain. She screamed. The crystal splintered into shards disappearing like traces of light. But not before granting her wish. 

An invisible air spread out. It healed the hearts of all for a new beginning. 

Descending from the sky, she and Relena held hands floating down. The others looked at them in awe. 

"Let us walk away." Serena spoke gently yet firmly to her group. She then turned to Treize. "I have destroyed the crystal. There is no more reason for us to fight." Then she turned back taking Heero's hand in hers, they led the group away. 

"It ends here, it ends now" Serena repeated to herself. 

A/n: Err, though I said this was the last chapter I think I'll do an epilogue. Sorry if you guys are disappointed or anything *sweatdrops* you probably are. But review anyway! This has been my longest on-going fic that's kinda finished. ^_^ 


End file.
